Fight For Her, Charlie!
by upinsmoke1090
Summary: This story takes off after Charlie cheats on Joey.
1. Fight For Her, Charlie!

As Charlie walks on the beach listening to Joey's Ipod, a few tears make their way down her cheeks, she is listening to "their song" the one they dance to on the boat. She keeps hearing Ruby's voice going over and over in her mind _"Fight for her, Charlie!"_ How can she fight, when she was the one that destroyed their love. The biggest mistake of her life! It made her sick to her stomach, the very thought of that horrible night with Hugo. Her Hugo mistake! The combination of alcohol, the gay label, the avalanche of events in the day, one more nerve wrecking than the other and not to mention her ego, and voila the Hugo mistake! She decides to head back home, a hot shower and some beer are waiting for her as she tries to diminish the pain that her heart is in. _"Fight for her, Charlie!"_ running wildly in her mind. If only she knew how!

As she arrived home still deeply immersed in her thoughts, Leah was cooking dinner and she tried in vain to cheer her up.

"I'm making some spaghetti alla Bolognese, it's your favorite"

"Thanks, Leah, but I really don't have much of an appetite. I'm just going to take a hot shower and see if I can rest for a bit."

"Ok. But if you change your mind, I'll leave some for you in the fridge."

"Thanks, again."

She heads to the fridge and pulls out a few bottles of beer and heads to her room. After gulping the first two bottles, she gets into the shower where the hot water starts to mix in with her tears. As she is crying she keeps saying to herself_ "I'm sorry, Joey. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" _

She grabs another beer, she sits down in front of the mirror and she's not liking the person she sees. The Charlie Buckton she knows would have never hurt Joey! The Charlie Buckton she knows wouldn't loose control and make dumb-ass mistakes. The beer is making her head buzz and numbing her pain, she decides to lay down on the bed to rest for a bit. When her head touches the pillow she keeps hearing Ruby's voice, _"Fight for her, Charlie!"_ , _"Fight for her, Charlie!"_

The morning rays of sun slowly wake her up. Her head is pounding, all that beer from last night is having it's nasty side effects, but she'll gladly take the side effects over the pain of her breaking heart. Suddenly she hears a knock on her down.

"Charlie are you up?"

"Yeah, Rubes I'm up!"

"Charlie. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear that Joey is leaving today?"

"Leaving for where?"

"I'm not sure, but she's not coming back. She said her boat departs at 9:00 am and that she's leaving Summer Bay for good."

"That's in 30 minutes from now! Oh, Rubes I can't let her go, without her knowing...."

"Knowing what?"

"Just how much I love her!"

She's hurrying up getting dressed, runs to the bathroom, splashes cold water on her face. It doesn't do her any good, she looks like she got smacked around by a few bottles of beer last night.

"Good luck Charlie! Bring her back!"

"Thanks, Rubes!"

Grabs her car keys and heads out to the wharf. As she's driving, she keeps thinking of the right words to say. How can she show Joey, how truly sorry she was? What can she say to make it all better again? Pounding the steering wheel she screams, _"I will fight for you Joey Collins, I will fight for you!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Driving dangerously fast, Charlie arrives at the wharf. Her heart is beating as fast as the day she kissed Joey. What she wouldn't do to kiss those lips again, hold her close to her body and never let go. She gets out of the car and makes a mad dash up to the pier. Joey is taking her bags on board and talking to the captain of the boat. From the corner of her eye she sees Charlie approaching.

A shy smile appears on Joey's face as she is seeing this beautiful gazelle like creature run towards her. She couldn't help but tear up as she wanted so badly to see the love of her life one last time. Charlie's long legs, her hair bouncing on her shoulders and the look of determination came fast approaching, Joey waited for her on the pier, she only wished that her arms were wide open for Charlie. But the hurt and betrayal were still fresh and deep, like a cut that still hasn't started to heal.

"Joey! Joey! Please wait!"

An out of breath Charlie started to plea from a few meters away. Tears had already started to run down her face, the emotions she was feeling were to great to bear. She only hoped and prayed that Joey could give her another chance, could give their love another chance.

"Joey, please don't go. Please stay here with me and give me another chance, give us another chance. I swear I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you!"

"Charlie...., I need time and space away from you to heal and mend my broken heart. I can't be near you right now. It just hurts too much!"

"But, do you physically have leave town in order to stay away from me?"

"Yes, Charlie! I need a fresh start, this town has emotionally and physically drained me out for the past few months. I feel that if I stayed here for another day I'm going to drown in my own sorrow"

"Joey, I love you so much, I just want you to know that! And I'm never going to stop loving you! What I did was stupid, rash and unforgivable, I know. But I swear to you that it meant nothing and I am ready to walk over fire, swim with sharks get in a rink and fight everyone that has ever hurt you including myself in order for you to love me again!"

"Charlie, I haven't stopped loving you, that's why this hurts so bad. I don't think I'll ever hate you. Right now, you have a lot of issues to work out. I blame mostly myself for expecting and wanting so much from you. I think.... I'm more responsible for you ending up with Hugo than all the alcohol you had that night."

"Joey!"

"Charlie this job is for three months you can write to me and we can keep in touch, but I want you to take this time away from me to find out what you really want and once you have your answers, you let me know."

The captain tells Joey that it's time to go. This isn't a conversation that one can have in only five minutes, but it's a start in the right direction for the two of them. Charlie grabs Joey and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear. _"It's you that I want!" _Joey hugs her back and whispers _"Oh, Charlie", _kisses Charlie's cheek and she turns and starts to walk back to the boat.

The tears are running like a flooded stream from both their eyes, hopefully the tears are purifying their souls and washing away the pain. Charlie is left standing on the pier with her arms crossed, almost as if she was trying to hold herself up. Joey was on deck looking at her, the beautiful woman that had saved her, loved her and freed her in her short life. But most importantly there stood the woman that she loved more than life itself. Joey, sheepishly raised her hand and waved to Charlie and yelled I'll write! Charlie waved back and she smiled, knowing that their love wasn't totally over. There was hope and this gave her strength and courage to continue to _fight for her. _


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie stood still on the pier till Joey's boat disappeared completely from the horizon. She was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, she felt sad, lonely, abandoned, heartbroken and at the same time she felt hopeful and loved. Joey still loves her and there is a chance that they could get back together. Joey wanted her to take the time and decide on what she really wants. In her heart and mind she knew already that she wanted Joey, she just had to get the world that surrounded her to accept it as well. What it came down to was to convey to people that she was the same Charlie Buckton, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton and her loving a woman didn't change who she was. But she was afraid of being judged and looked down upon for the simple fact of loving another human being, who just happens to be a woman.

The word gay frightened her, but she just doesn't see herself as gay. Joey was the first and up to this point only woman she ever was attracted to and had feelings for. At college she only dated men and doesn't recall ever having a crush on a girl. The label bisexual, seems to be the most fitting at this point, but once again Joey being the only woman in that category! And for God sakes, why must everyone have a label or fall under a certain category? The world is complicated enough without all the nitpicking on people's sexual orientation, she didn't fall for Joey, because of her genitalia. She fell in love with Joey for the wonderful, amazing human being that she is! She told Joey she was ready to walk on fire and fight everyone for her and now she has to get ready to put on the boxing gloves and stay true to her word. The gossiping storm had begun already, by now everyone or close to everyone in town knows about her affair with Joey! She just has to deal with it as best as she could, she just wished that she wouldn't be dealing with it alone. Joey her pillar of strength and courage had just left her behind to deal with it. Of course that's not the reason that Joey left her, but after what she did to Joey, she deserves to face the storm alone! Joey will always be present in her heart, mind and soul.

Charlie got home and decided to call in sick to work, the hangover from the night before and saying goodbye to Joey had taken their toll on her. She made herself some coffee and started to write a letter to Joey, she would write one to her everyday until she sees her again.

_Summer Bay_

_April 29, 2009 _

_Dear Joey,_

_I'm glad I got to see you and hug you one last time, before your new journey. I forgot to wish you a "bon voyage" and I also forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked. I wanted to kiss you, to feel your soft lips on mine and I could care less if the whole world was watching! I really don't know how I'm going to cope without you. Ruby is already starting to freak out and I don't blame her. I have to be strong for her, for you, for us and I'll try my best not to let you guys down. Time wasn't on our side this morning, I wanted to tell you so many things and most importantly I wanted to hold you in my arms forever! I'll be counting the days until I'm able to hug you again. _

_I know that your trust level in my regards is as low as it could possibly be (and you have every right to not trust me) but I want you to know that the Hugo mistake is just that a mistake, and I don't want to bring it up ever again! It was horrible and I still don't understand what possessed me to do that, I can blame Hugo, the alcohol, the pressure, the shittiest day of my life, but I only blame myself. If I could take it back I would in a heart beat. And I only lied to you because I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you over something that meant nothing to me. _

_Joey, I love you and at the end of the day that is all I really know with certainty! I hope I'm not boring you to tears, but I just wanted to get that off my chest and make sure that you understand where I'm coming from and what I'm feeling._

_I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. You forgot your Ipod! _

As Charlie wiped away the tears she kissed the letter and couldn't wait to mail it off to the sea... or send it the the boat company that hired Joey in the hope that she would be receiving it within a matter of days. Otherwise Joey better get an email address or start looking for bottle containing her love letters out at sea!


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie didn't sleep very well, even the beer didn't help last night. She kept twisting and turning all night, as soon as she closed her eyes she would see Joey's face and that look of disgust and anger that she never saw before, or that look of hurt and despair. She finally managed to get at least a couple of hours of sleep, thanks in part to a T-shirt that Joey had left behind. When Charlie dropped her mobile she noticed it under the bed. It still had Joey's scent, she grabbed the extra pillow and put the T-shirt on it. She slept hugging the pillow tight for the rest of the night. If she can't have Joey sleeping next to her than "Pillowey" will have to be a poor substitute, at least it did the trick.

With absolutely no desire to go into work this morning, Charlie dreaded the looks that her colleagues have been giving her ever since the Brett, spray painted the car incident and filed a sexual harassment charge against her incident! Then there's Watson, who has been giving her strange looks, as though she feels that Charlie is checking her out! There is a coldness at the station that wasn't there before, one more thing to try and overcome. Besides there is no way on Earth that she'd be interested in Watson, she doesn't even come close to Joey! Hopefully, within a couple of weeks things would gradually get back to some kind of normal. So, off to work she goes, duty calls and keeping her mind busy and occupied is just what she needed! Also she's hoping that Trey would get himself into some major trouble so she can go and arrest his ass! Wishful thinking on her part.

_Summer Bay_

_April 30, 2009_

_Dear Joey,_

_As I mentioned in my previous letter (you'll probably be getting them all at the same time) I'll be writing to you everyday. I'm in my office eating a really bad sandwich for lunch and thinking of you (the sandwich has nothing to do with you, but you do make the best sandwiches!) and I'm wondering what you are doing right now. And if you're eating a sandwich, I hope yours tastes better than mine! I hardly slept at all last night, you were constantly in my mind and not having you next to me didn't make things any easier for me, I miss you more than you can imagine! My colleagues are walking on eggshells around me, seriously how much have I changed since falling in love with you? Maybe, I have become a bit more distracted, after all you do have that effect on me! Watson is the one that tiptoes the most around me, I guess she's wondering if I find her hot or something! By the way, the answer is a NO! You are the only woman I find hot!_

_Good God, enough with the sandwich, I'll take it down to the beach and feed it to the fish! (they might throw it back at me) You must be happy to be back out at sea, the salty air, the sea breeze that plays with your hair and of course the smell of the boat engine that you love so much! I can picture you smiling as you watch the sunset from the deck, after all it's what you love most of all. I can't wait to hear all about your adventure and I anxiously wait to have news from you! _

_Take good care of yourself and remember that even though you are far away from me you really never left my heart!_

_I love you,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. What is your secret ingredient for your tuna fish sandwich?_

Once again Charlie kissed the letter and wiped away a tear or two and couldn't wait to send it off! But first she had to get rid of that nasty sandwich!


	5. Chapter 5

The moment had arrived when Charlie realized that she couldn't avoid going to the Diner much longer. As much as she feared Colleen behind the counter and what she might say or how she might act, she knew very well that it was time to take the bull by the horns! Besides, she so missed the coffee that the Diner served.

"Hey Rubes, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute!"

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes. I'm ready to take on the homophobes of Summer Bay!"

"This is my battle to fight and the last thing I want is to bring further grief into your life. But, it makes me very happy that you are standing in my corner and holding my hand every step of the way! I'd be lost without you."

"Charlie, you have always been there for me! I love you and even if at first I doubted your love for Joey, I don't anymore. I can see how much you are hurting right now and I want to help you get her back! So, shall we go and eat some stares, whispers and not to mention some remarks for dessert."

Charlie couldn't help but give Ruby a great big bear hug and a kiss her on the forehead. She knew that the person that matter the most in her life accepted her and her love for Joey and that meant the world to her. Charlie has served well the town of Summer Bay and loves the community, she's hoping that the people won't be to harsh on her for _being gay. _She's starting to warm up to the label, because if she loves Joey then she better start saying that word over and over in her head as though she were saying the word happy. And loving Joey made her happy, so in her mind she was _" pretty and witty and gay." _Even if, it's a small town, not everyone was closed-minded. She just kept telling herself that.

"OK, Charlie let's take a deep breath. You can do this, for crying out loud, you're Senior Constable Charlie Buckton!"

Ruby opened the door and in they went. The place was packed and right away Trey and his posse of jackasses already started the stares and whispers campaign, that she has been bracing for. From a far table Leah, VJ and Xavier waved to them, to come join them at their table. It was a pleasant surprise to see smiling faces greet them.

"You had this planned, didn't you?"

"Well, sis you can't win a battle without an army!"

"Remind me to take you shopping tomorrow and I'll even let you go crazy!"

As the girls smiled and sat down with the happy bunch, Charlie couldn't help to notice that a lot of the patrons of the Diner were in fact staring at her and whispering God only knows what about her. This made her blood turned ice cold and she just wanted to run back home and snuggle up to Pillowey, like a six year old girl. Xavier to make Charlie feel more comfortable talked about the after-school program to help kids deal with serious issues like drugs and alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, a nice beer might help her ease her nerves. Just as they are all about to order, Trey and his loyal sidekick decide to crash the party.

"Is this an open party or a closeted one?"

While his sidekick started to laugh, Charlie quickly informed him that he is under investigation for starting the fire over at the caravan park. Instead of going around looking for some more trouble she suggested that he head back home and ask his daddy for some legal advise. On that note Trey and his loyal sidekick took the hint and left them alone.

"Wow, Charlie! You haven't lost your sharp quick wit!" Smirked, Leah.

"Well, I've come to realize that, if there is something that you want bad enough, you're going to have to fight for it!" Giving Ruby a wink.

All in all the evening went well, Colleen wasn't there and besides Trey's remark and the occasional stares, this test gave Charlie the extra confidence she needed to continue to roll with the punches and bring her closer to her love, Joey.


	6. Chapter 6

The bad storm kept Charlie awake, she wasn't afraid of the thunder and lighting, she was afraid of Joey out at sea with this monster of a storm. The boat she was on wasn't that big and the swells might capsize the boat, she kept calling her on her mobile, but as she predicted Joey wasn't getting a signal that far out. She went to the living room to watch the news, that only made her worry more. The reporter kept saying how it's been decades since a storm this big hit the area! She tried texting Joey, maybe she would get a signal and text back.

JOEY WHERE ARE YOU?!? I HOPE YOU ARE OUT OF HARMS WAY...AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS PLEASE CALL OR TEXT ME. I'M WORRIED AND I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU!!! XOXOX

A bolt of lightning came crashing down, not to far away from the house. VJ screamed and Leah rushed to comfort him.

"How's he doing?"

"OK, I guess. This is really a wicked storm. I've been tossing and turning."

"Yeah, that last lightning strike fell near by."

"I'm surprised Ruby can sleep through all this."

"That girl can sleep through anything. Leah, I wanted to thank you for how supportive and understanding you have been with me, Ruby and Joey for the past couple of months. I..."

"Oh, Charlie don't even mention it. You would have done exactly the same thing. I also wanted to tell you about Roman sooner, I just didn't know how to go about it."

"Roman is part of my past, he's a friend and I hope that the two of you can get back together. You seemed really happy, so I hope it all works out for the two of you."

"Thanks, Charlie that really means a lot to me. What about you and Joey? What's going on with the two of you?"

"I really messed it up! On the day of the Brett incident...as the day went on it got worse and worse. The kids at the school knew about the car spray painted with the word QUEER on it and the gossip spread like wildfire all over school, Brett filed a sexual harassment complaint against me saying that I was the one that seduced Joey, my colleagues questioned me about Joey and how I crossed the line and then I was to keep away from Joey until the investigation ended."

"Oh, Charlie that was a day from hell for you!"

"The worst part came later that evening, when I made the biggest mistake of my life...I had a lot to drink and headed down to the beach to get away from everybody. As I sat there Hugo came along and...and he kept saying the word GAY, he understood why it didn't work out between us because I was GAY. I got so upset and yelled at him that I wasn't GAY and the next thing I remember I'm sneaking out of his room the following morning with Martha, Xavier and Brandon as witnesses to my debacle."

At this point, Charlie breaks down and cries all the tears she hadn't realize she was still holding in. Leah, was kind and told her that not all hope is lost and that soon Joey would make her way back to her with open arms and they would start over again.

"I'm sorry for pouring all this on you, I'm sure you must be tired and in need of sleep."

"I can't sleep with all the racket that this storm is making, at least we can keep each other company."

"Joey, being out in this scares me to death and it's my fault that she out there to begin with!"

"Don't say that, Charlie. You have to have faith that everything will be alright. Keep a positive mind and heart."

"You're right. I just want to know that she's OK. That she is out of the storm and safe somewhere along the coast."

"I know you do, we all do."

At that moment Charlie's mobile starts to ring. JOEY appears on the display! One text message from Joey, she quickly opened the the message that read. I'M OK. JUST GOT OUT OF THE STORM, VERY ROUGH & SCARY. I HAVE VERY BAD RECEPTION, TRIED CALLING SEVERAL TIMES WITH NO LUCK. I HOPE THE TEXT GETS THROUGH. I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU, TOO. XOXOX

Charlie was crying hysterically, knowing that Joey was safe made her happy and she started to breath again. She felt the huge knot she had in her stomach start to slowly come undone. Joey's been only gone for a couple of days and to Charlie it has seemed an eternity. In two days, she's understood that Joey has left a void that no one else could replace and that she truly is lost without her. If only, she could fall asleep for three months and only wake up to Joey's soft tender kiss on her lips and just like a fairytale they would live happily ever after, if she were able to do that, she would!


	7. Chapter 7

_Summer Bay_

_May 1, 2009_

_Dear Joey,_

_It's 5:00 a.m and the storm has finally died down. If you only knew how frightened I was all night. All I kept picturing in my mind was this little boat out at sea, with these massive waves battering the poor boat, just like in that movie we watch a few weeks back, the one with George Clooney, the Perfect Storm! Once I got your text message I felt like I could breath again. But I still have problems breathing without you. Joey, I feel so empty and lonely without you! Last night from the evening at the Diner to the heart-wrenching storm that was pounding not only our coast but my heart as well, I realize more and more just how much you mean to me. It just seems like I keep loosing you over and over again, mostly all my doing! _

_Now I'm just hoping to find you and once I do I'm never going to let you go!_

_You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I won't let fear, dumb-ass people, messed up relatives, co-workers, society, the church, friends, enemies, the Colleens of the world, the Pope himself, the postman, the electrician, the nuns, the gardener, the teachers, the fishermen, the plumber, the cashier at the store, the doctors, the nurses, the firemen, the pizza delivery boy, the cook, the baker, the candle stick maker, the bus driver, the florist, the junkies, the whores, the alcoholics, the singers, the actors, the insurance agent, the astronaut, the dj, the prime minster, Queen Elizabeth, the pilots, the footballers, the lawyers, the swimmers, the cab driver, the farmers, the cowboys and in case I missed somebody... I WON'T LET THE WHOLE GOD DAMN WORLD get in my way of loving you! _

_Joey, my sweet Joey if I could wake up next to you for the rest of my life, only then will I know that I've been truly blessed in life!_

_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU and I'll never get sick of telling you!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. 2 days down and another 88 days more to go! Unless of course you change your mind and decide to come back home now!!! =")_


	8. Chapter 8

The cool autumn breeze played with Charlie's hair as she walked on the beach in the early morning light. Remembering her first night with Joey in her car and how the early morning rays shined on Joey, giving her this angelic aura all around her. Her angel, her beautiful angel. She sat on the beach and stared out to sea in hopes of seeing the boat that took Joey away make its way back to her. She so wished that she misunderstood three months for three days, that it was just a three day trip. That Joey would be arriving later on in the day and she would be there waiting for her with a smile and her declaration of love for her. Charlie had endured another rough night, with the storm, the worrying, but Joey's text did calm her down and she managed to settle down for a bit. Joey misses her and loves her, too! That brought a smile to her face as she kept staring out to sea. As she starts to walk towards home she notices Aden approaching her looking just as destruct as she feels.

"Hi Charlie, how are you doing?"

"Hi Aden. I'm doing just fine!"

Charlie said those words with so much sarcasm that Aden didn't buy into it and told her that he felt the same way. Charlie felt like she could open up to Aden, he was a good friend to Joey and had helped her throughout the whole Robbo ordeal.

"I just messed up the best thing that ever happened to me, in my life. I single handed sabotaged my chance at true love and happiness!"

"I hear you, I pretty much did the same thing! Have you heard from Joey?"

At hearing Joey's name, Charlie felt her heart twisting and tears began to roll down her cheeks, she couldn't control herself any longer and started to cry. Aden added two and two together and realized that the person that Charlie was crying over had to be Joey.

"It's Joey the love you are obviously crying over, isn't it?"

Shaking her head and trying to composed herself Charlie said.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't know about it already. The whole town has been having a field day gossiping about the female cop and her female lover."

"I've been having some love woes of my own, there hasn't been room in my mind for stupid people gossiping about things they have no business talking about, in the first place."

"I wish more people in town shared your point of view."

"Charlie, I know how you are hurting right now, but I'm sure Joey will be back soon and the two of you can have another go at it."

"I don't know Aden. I've given Joey every reason in the world not to trust me ever again. Right now, I'm just trying to win her back one day at a time. The biggest obstacle is me! I'm such a chicken shit for putting people's opinions and judgements ahead of my love for her. I'm hoping that by the time she comes back....by the time she comes back I've faced all the demons and let go of all the fear that's in my heart. I'll be the person that she needs, wants and loves."

"It looks like you are making a lot of progress already. I know it's not easy to open up to people and you are doing it already with me!"

"You're right, Aden. But the road ahead is long and treacherous, I guess I just have to keep focus and not let anything get in my way."

"You can do it, I know you can."

"What about your love woes...can you win back the girl of your dreams?"

"My story is just as complicated as yours, maybe even more so. I broke up with Belle, while she was in rehab, even though I still had feelings for her I cheated on her with Nicole and she showed up yesterday and caught me and Nicole having sex! So, there is no way Belle is going to even consider getting back together with me after what she just witnessed"

"That's a pretty shitty situation to be in. At least you and Belle were on a breakup. I cheated on Joey, while we were together! My situation is just a tad worse than yours!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, and now you know why I'm going insane and drowning in my own self pity!"

"How about we go drown our misery in a few beers?"

"What at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"Now is a good time as ever, come on my treat!"

"In that case by all means lead the way."

As Aden and Charlie walk away from the beach, Charlie's mobile rings. It's a new text message from Joey. **LAST NIGHT WAS THE SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE...WHAT KEPT ME GOING WAS THE THOUGHT OF YOU! THE SEA WAS SO ANGRY LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORNING IT'S PEACEFUL AND CALM. IT'S REFLECTING MY STATE OF MIND AND HEART. I LOVE YOU XOXO. **

Charlie had the biggest smile going from ear to ear. Her heart was doing flips and she knew that Joey was going through the same agonizing emotions as she was. This was a crucial time for both of them. They each had to sort out their lives and although being apart was painful, it was also necessary. Joey needed time to mend her broken heart and also to find it in her heart to forgive Charlie. While Charlie had to deal with her fears and accepting herself for who she was. Even though this wasn't the boat she was looking out to sea for, Joey's text message was a positive sign that she needed. She knew that she wasn't the only one suffering. Joey was hurting just as bad. Three months might seem forever, but at this moment in time it might be a blessing in disguise for both of them to start the healing process.


	9. Chapter 9

_Summer Bay_

_May 2, 2009_

_Dear Joey,_

_I got your text message and I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day when I read it! I received it while I was staring out to sea and thinking of you, I guess you must of picked up on that. Your words touched my heart and filled it with such immense amount of joy! You are such a brave woman for battling it out with a storm non the less! You always say that I'm the brave one, the strong and courageous cop, but you are the brave one. I'm nothing but chicken shit in comparison. I think some of your courage has rubbed off on me because each day that passes I see myself come to terms with who I am and not giving a rat's ass about what anybody else thinks! I have you to thank for that._

_Aden saw me at the beach and we started talking about all our woes. He's just as messed up as I am! It was good talking to him and I can tell that he misses you as well! There are a lot of people here in Summer Bay that miss you....just in case you want to cut your trip short! But I can guarantee you that no one misses you more than me!!!(By the way Aden says hi!)_

_So far the people I call my friends have been very supportive of me and wish me all the best. They can tell how much I'm hurting right now and are doing all they can to cheer me up, but no matter how hard they try, they fail miserably. Nights are the hardest for me, I become restless and the pain that I feel overwhelms me. My sole comfort is a pillow with a T-shirt that you left behind, it still has your sent. I have baptized the pillow "Pillowey" and the only way I manage to get some sleep is to hug it and curl up to it, till I fall asleep. It sounds very pathetic and it is, but if I can't have you by my side at night at least your sent gives me the peace and comfort that I so long for._

_Joey, I know that I still have some issues to sort out, but at the end of the day it's you that I want, need and love! Last night, not being able to run out to you, to help you, comfort you and hold you, was unbearable to say the least. I want to always be there for you, to let you know that everything is going to be okay, that I will protect you from harms way, that you are never alone and most importantly, that you are loved. When you come back I hope you give me the chance to prove that to you!_

_I promised Leah I would cook tonight, so I better run to the store and see what I can come up with, perhaps a nice rack of lamb (Even though I would prefer a nice rack of Joey over some sweet tender kisses, followed by some passionate love making! ) Um, yes I've got to go to the store, but I'll have to take a a cold shower first!_

_You take good care of yourself and remember that I love you now and forever!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. I'll see you in my dreams tonight! _


	10. Chapter 10

One soft, sweet tender kiss touches Charlie's lips. The second kiss a bit more eager and playfully, biting her lower lip and then charging for her upper lip. Charlie's eyes remain closed, but she smiles knowing that the lips that are kissing her are very familar to her. The third kiss comes with more passion and yearning, like a bee sucking the sweet nectar from a flower. Charlie looses herself immediately at the rush of desire that starts to race through her vains. She feels like a child that has been deprived of sugar and now all of the sudden she's allowed to dive into the sugarbowl and devour the sweet substance that she so craved for. The sugar high she's on is making her heart beat faster and her head starts to spin. The kiss intensifies, tongues exploring, massaging and tasting one another all with such strong conviction. Their hands start the search for bare skin, in a mad haste, tops and bras come off. Charlie still has her eyes shut, scared to open them and stop all the emotions and feelings that are racing through her body. The heat that the two bodies are creating is overwhelming, breasts and nipples are gently being touched, kissed, licked and sucked on. This ardor is reaching it's culminating point, trousers and panties come flying off, hands start making their way into the promise land, where the wetness is a welcoming sign, and the guests are eager to please. Charlie's moans start getting louder and louder as she has surroundered her body completely to her lover. She wraps her legs around Joey's waiste as Joey.....

All of a sudden a loud knock on her bedroom door startles Charlie and she flies off the bed!

"Charlie are you up?" We are going to be late!"

Charlie looks all around the room for Joey, but Joey is nowhere to be found. Charlie just realized that she just had the most intense erotically charged dream of her whole intire life! Ruby keeps knocking on the door, as Charlie tries to pull herself together.

"Enough with the knocking, Rubes! I'll be ready in 15 minutes!"

Charlie had to finish what Joey started in her dream, she was still very excited and extreamly wet. But Ruby and VJ talking right outside her door sent her quest for an orgasm right out the window! She had promised Ruby a trip into the city for a little shopping spree and to spend some quality time with her. With everything that has happened during the last couple of months, they desperatly needed a day of diversion.

"Okay, Rubes. Let's go. We'll stop at the Diner for breakfast."

"Sure, that sound good. Are you okay this morning?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you just look a little flushed."

"It's a bit warm in here, that all."

Charlie still couldn't believe how real her dream felt. She could so vividly feel Joey's touch, her taste, warmth and her scent. Charlie passed her fingers across her lips and smiled, knowing that even though it was only a dream, Joey could spark so much passion in her like no one else ever could. Charlie hoped that her dream was a premonition and that Joey would actually be fullfilling all her wildest desires, wants and needs that are buried deep inside her. She smiled again and blushed, but this time Ruby caught her.

"What is going on with you? This has Joey written all over your face!"

"You're right Rubes! I have a slight case of Joey fever and I don't want to be cured from it!"


	11. Chapter 11

_Summer Bay_

_May 3, 2009_

_Dear Joey,_

_I hope all is going well and that the sea is calm and peaceful. There are so many things I want to know about your journey....are your mates treating you nicely? How's the work on board? Is it what you were hoping for? How are you coping with the nights? Are you able to sleep alright? I'll stop with the questions, but I really want to know how you are doing and what you are experiencing on a day to day basis. I keep trying to call you, but there seems never to be a signal, you are always out of reach, even my phone is having a hard time reaching you! _

_When I come home from work I go directly to check to see if there is a letter from you. You probably haven't received any of my letters yet, read them in chronological order. Otherwise I don't know what you would make out of my ramblings. But just remember that all my words are coming from my heart. Today I took Ruby into the city for some quality time, shopping and talking and just escaping for a day. You would be so proud of Ruby, she has been so supportive of me, of us. She sticks up for me and she encourages me to not loose hope on our love, that you will one day come back to me. For everything she's had to put up with I promised she could go a bit nuts with the shopping and she did go crazy! A girl can never have too many shoes! I got something for you as well, I'm enclosing it in this letter, if you look closely at the creasing in the bottom of the envelope you will see it. I hope you like it. As soon as I saw it I just knew I had to get it for you and it was small enough to be a cute surprise in the letter! The other half of the broken-heart I'm wearing it around my neck, I hope that when you come back I'll be able to attach the other half of the heart and make it whole again. For as long as I live, I never want to break your heart ever again! _

_All in all Ruby and I managed to have a good time. We also went to the harbor, and saw so many beautiful boats, oh my God, you sure did get me hooked on boats! They took my breath away, my favorite ones were the sail boats, one more stunning than the other! It would be nice to sail around the world with you, who knows maybe one day we will._

_I'll try to call a few more times later on this evening, hopefully you are near land and a signal can get through. Now that I really want all my signals to come across loud and clear you are out of reach! I guess life is funny that way, you really don't know what you have till it's gone. I appreciate everything more than I did before. The beach, the sunsets, the sound of the waves as they come crashing to shore and above all I miss sharing all these amazing things with you._

_I have to tidy up the house, since you've left it's been going down hill fast! You really did spoil all of us, by doing every single chore. Afterwards, I'll see about catching a good sound sleep tonight I have to be in early to work and I don't want to feel like a zombie all day. I managed to sleep last night and you were in my dreams, it was the most amazing dream and I hope to be able and repeat the same dream! You were doing very naughty things to me and I wasn't complaining! I love you and miss you and I hope you like the gift that I got you._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. Today I bought my first rainbow flag... a cute pair of knickers! Ha ha ha =D_


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie was up before dawn, she quickly went into the kitchen to make herself a strong cup of coffee. Once again, she had no desire to go to work, but she doesn't have much of a choice. She was so exhausted from the drive to the city, all the walking around in the city and cleaning up the house that she didn't need any sleeping aids to fall asleep, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out for the night. Today she thought of exhausting herself again that way she could cut down on her beer intake every night. The thought of Joey seeing her with a big beer gut just mortified her to no end. She'll hit the gym every night and jog and that should help her sleep well at night. That way when Joey returns she'll be in the best shape of her life. Charlie is ready to go and decides to stop by the Diner to get a cup of coffee to take into work with her and the person she couldn't help to avoid any longer, was standing right behind the counter.

"Oh! Good morning, Charlie. I haven't seen you in a while how are you doing?"

"Good morning to you Colleen. I'm doing okay, I suppose. How are you doing?"

"Alright, thanks for asking. Would you like your usual cup of coffee?"

"Yeah. That's just what I'd like, thanks."

"I'll get that for you right away. I know how busy you must be and a good cup of coffee will jump start your day the right way."

Obviously, Colleen was doing some small talk, not knowing how to approach certain subjects. Charlie was surprised that she didn't mention Joey or asked her anything regarding the rumors and gossip that have been circulating Summer Bay. She thought that maybe Leah, had spoken to her about it or had asked her not to mention anything in her presences. In any case she was happy that she didn't have to justify or explain her feelings to someone like Colleen or anybody outside her circle of friends and family. She grabbed her cup of coffee, thanked Colleen and proceeded to the station. She went directly to her office and started the paperwork that was stacked up on her desk.

"Well here goes another long day of paper cuts and headaches!" She told Watson who was standing at her door giving her another folder to add on to the pile.

"Well unless a dead body washes to shore, you won't be getting out of this office today!" Said Watson, as she left her office.

Before Charlie started her work load, she grabbed her desk calendar and crossed off another day. She's been keeping track of time, like a kid keeping track of how many more days till Christmas. Unfortunately, for her the days weren't going as fast as she'd like. It seemed already like an eternity since Joey had left, that the thought of more weeks, days, hours and seconds put a heavy weight on her heart. She really wished that Joey would cut her trip short and come back to her as fast as possible. That hopefully Joey was going just as insane as she was without being near to one another. For the moment Charlie had to be patient and wait for Joey, she knew that time heals all wounds and her wounds were still healing. Charlie took a deep breath, a sip of coffee and started to work. Around lunch time Charlie's mobile started to ring, she quickly saw that it was Joey calling, she answered.

"Hello, hello Joey can you hear me?"

"Charlie! Yes, I can hear you...how are you?"

Charlie was so excited, happy and nervous at the same time. Her heart was racing and she got chills all over her body from hearing Joey's voice that she didn't know what to say, but she did manage to say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Joey I love you and miss you so much!"

"I love you too, Charlie... and I miss you like crazy!"

On hearing those words from Joey, Charlie's eyes filled with tears of such unbelievable joy that her heart felt like it was about to explode from the overload of happiness that she was feeling at that very moment.

"Oh, Joey I wish you were standing right hear in front of me! What I wouldn't do to hold you tight in my arms!"

"Me too!"

The connection was starting to break and Charlie just managed to say a few last words to Joey before the call dropped.

"I need you by my side...Hello, hello! Joey are you still there? Hello..."

Charlie dialed Joey's number but the call wasn't going through, she kept at it for about half an hour. She told Watson that she was going out to lunch for about an hour that if someone needed her to call her on her mobile. She raced to the beach hopefully that was the best place to try calling Joey, but it was no use, Joey had moved somewhere were the reception was non existent. After the frustration of not getting through to Joey wore off, Charlie sat on the beach reflecting on the words that Joey had said to her _"I love you too, Charlie and I miss you like crazy_!" Joey still had feeling for her and it was just a matter of time before things could go back to normal, but there is no such thing as normal and Charlie knew that there were still things she wanted to do differently. She wanted Joey to feel welcomed, she wanted to walk with Joey hand in hand without feeling ashamed or embarrassed. She wanted to be in a proper relationship with Joey, like any other heterosexual couple. She knew that everyday that passed she was making giant steps, but she wanted to be ready for Joey. If she was lucky enough to have a second chance with such an amazingly beautiful woman, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity. She enjoyed the rest of her lunch hour staring at the sea and thinking of Joey and the sweet words she heard her say. _I love you too, Charlie and I miss you like crazy!_


	13. Chapter 13

After an hour at the gym, Charlie heads to the beach to jog for an hour, before going home to cook dinner for everyone. She's feeling good about the progress she is making with herself and today she is really hopeful that she and Joey have a real good chance at working things out and getting back together. The separation is extremely hard on her, but she is slowly but surely finding positive signs. She is now more certain than before that Joey is her soul-mate, that her love for Joey is pure and true. It's not a phase or an experiment she's trying on for size. It burns deep inside of her like nothing she's ever felt before.

Everyday that passes she is aware of what she wants out of life and is embracing everything that comes her way. Before Joey she felt like a robot, a human with no emotions, a cop on patrol twenty-four/seven. Now she's taken off the blinders and is liking the world around her, even the negative parts, such as people's ignorance and prejudices. But life when you're in love is the most amazing journey. She can't recall ever in her life feeling so much love for another human being, her sister and parents are out of the equation. So, she knows that what she's fighting for is good and worth all the pain and headaches. She'll be heading out of town to visit her parents with Ruby next weekend, to tell her dad and Morag that she has fallen in love with a woman. She has no idea how they are going to react to it, but she rather be true to herself and not be ashamed or hide anymore. She would rather wait for Joey's return, but she doesn't want Joey to deal or witness anymore anger, pain and hurt. If her father was to disown her, she didn't want Joey to feel guilty about it, Morag was going to have to accept it and if she didn't then it was her lost.

She was terrified at the thought of her father freaking out, but she wants to get this off her chest now that she has found the courage and most importantly, she has found the love of her life.

_Summer Bay_

_May 4, 2009_

_Dear Joey,_

_You have no idea how happy your call made me today!!! I tried calling non stop for about an hour, with no such luck. I have your sweet voice going over and over in my mind, like the tender kisses you would give me on my neck. My body, mind and soul were given a jolt of joy and happiness, like never before. It felt great and it made me feel alive again! When the call dropped my heart dropped as well, that's why I went crazy trying to reach you again! Last night, I kept hitting the redial button as though I was trying to be the 10th caller in a radio contest. You should send me a chart of where your boat is heading next, that way I can see when you are going to be close to shore and then I'll be able to reach you and hear your sweet voice again. _

_Today I've decided that it's time I tell my father and Morag about how I feel about a certain woman....tell them how madly in love I am with her and how I couldn't live without her! I think you know who the lady in question is! It feels right and it's the last step I have in liberating my heart, to be happy and content with myself. I'm not ashamed anymore, I never understood why I had to be ashamed of my feeling for another woman to begin with, but I will admit that I'm afraid of their reaction, but I don't care and therefore Ruby and I will have a very interesting weekend coming up. I'll be thinking of you every step of the way, as long as you are in my heart, nothing can hurt me or destroy me. Your love makes me invincible, makes me stronger than I ever felt before and above all makes me happy beyond anything I have ever experienced. _

_The jog on the beach today felt good, not as good as when we jog together, because I have no one to race home with! But I've been keeping my mind and body busy day in and day out. The more occupied I am the less self destructive I become, Ruby hates it when I mope around and drown my pain in beer, so I've been cleaning up my act with some positive results. Ruby is also missing you like crazy! She loves you too and she can't wait to see you again! We both are counting down the days till we get to embrace you and hold you in our arms, I personally can't wait to kiss your soft tender lips and feel the electricity you send up and down my body. Or the way you run your hands down my back as you.....I just took a shower!_

_I love you more than words can ever express!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. I'm thinking on getting a boat license! _


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie is in her office with her head buried in paperwork, detesting every single minute of it! But her office and the station in general, is up to date and organized, her colleagues are calling her the Energizer Bunny, due to the fact that as soon as she walks through the door she gets to work and doesn't stop till it's time to go home. She'll take an hour lunch break and head out to the beach to eat and stare out to sea, she'll dial Joey's number, it has become part of her routine.

Today she has to go with Watson and ask some questions in regards to an ongoing investigation. She likes this part of her job, except that the awkward silence in the patrol car with Watson is very uncomfortable. She kind of wishes that Watson would just go ahead and ask her questions or talk about the weather or better yet if she could remove the stick she has up her ass. Before the "Joey discovery" they would always have a good laugh and talk freely about anything, now there is nothing but silence and if there is talking it's about the case they are working on. Watson is herself, only if there are colleagues around or within a hearing distance from other colleagues. Maybe Watson is paranoid that Charlie might fancy her or some stupid nonsense. She would prefer to take Lurch, but he's busy working on another case. Charlie knew that the forty minute drive would seem endless if she didn't start some kind of a conversation, but to her surprise Watson took the initiative.

"How are you holding up Senior Constable Buckton?"

"What?" Charlie couldn't believe her ears!

"With everything you've been through...I just wanted to know how you are doing."

"I'm do okay. Thanks, for asking."

"I'm sorry, I've been a little distant. It's just that everything went down without warning. It took me by surprise, it took all of us at the station by surprise. But I can see the sadness that's in your eyes and the way you've been keeping yourself busy to avoid talking to any of us...it's kind of sad that you though you couldn't trust any of us."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that at the time I didn't understand what was happening to me. I fell in love with Joey and all of the sudden I didn't know who I was anymore. I got scared and I was ashamed of letting others know about it. I was scared of being judged and labeled...I wanted to _come out, _on my own terms. Not with the word QUEER graffitied on my car! It was literally a day from hell and..."

"I have no problems with you being gay, non of us really care who you're sleeping with. Except that a few blokes are heart broken all their little fantasy bursted like a bubble, well maybe not, maybe their fantasies have increase a bit more!"

They both broke out in laughter at the thought of their male collegues fantasizing about Charlie and another woman. It was nice to hear Watson talk to her and be herself again, like before.

"That is funny and a bit scary, though! But the real reason you've notice the sadness in my eyes is because Joey has left me. And it's been really painful for me, I feel like half of me left with her. I've been keeping myself occupied as much as I can, that way I don't go crazy thinking about her constantly."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you guys are still in love, what is the problem?"

"Well for starters, she's on a boat, away for three months and when she comes back I'll know if she has forgiven me or not. In the mean time I'm dealing with all the issues that come with the _gay territory_."

"I'm sure things will work out for the two of you. I'll tell you one thing...Joey loves you very much. The day I interrogated her, I could tell how much love she has for you. Every time I mentioned your name her eyes would light up and she kept defending you like your life depended on it."

"I love her so much that I don't think that I ever have been in love before, not until she walked into my life, because I've never felt like this before!"

Charlie was flabbergasted at how much she was able to open up to Watson. It felt good to let go of all the tension she's had towards Watson. This is the Watson of old and she wasn't cold and distant because of Charlie being gay, but because Charlie shut everyone out and avoided talking to all her colleagues.

"I'm glad we are able to talk freely about this I just thought that you were a big time homophobe!"

"Really? My cousin is gay and he is one of the nicest people I know in the world and I love him to bits!"

"It just shows how important communication is, if people don't communicate then there will never be true understanding!"

"You can say that again!"

Charlie starts to laugh and chuckle to herself, to Watson's amusement, she asks Charlie.

"What's so funny?"

"Before our lovely conversation today, I thought you were afraid to be left alone with me as though you thought I was checking you out or something!"

"Ha ha ha! That is funny!"

"It's hilarious, I know!"

They reached their destination and Charlie kind of wished that the drive was a bit longer. She was having a pretty good time with Watson and was looking forward to the return trip back to the station and to another lighthearted conversation with Watson.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah, Ruby and VJ were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Charlie to return from her daily jog. They all had a mischievous look on their faces, like the cat that just swallowed the canary! VJ kept asking how much longer did they have to sit around and wait for Charlie and at that very moment, Charlie walks through the door. They all put on a poker face.

"Hey guys! What's wrong...Rubes?"

"I don't know how to tell you this...."

"Is it dad, has something happened to dad?"

"Um, no. It has nothing to do with dad."

"Is it Joey? Has something happened to Joey?"

"Yes, Charlie! This arrived today for you."

Ruby reaches out and hands Charlie a letter from Joey. As soon as Charlie sees it her eyes start to tear up, her heart starts racing and a huge smile appears on her face. She could hardly believe it! She's been waiting for a letter from Joey and now that she's holding one in her hand, she suddenly finds herself petrified, unable to move. But now that she has it she's kind of afraid as to what it might reveal. What her Joey is really thinking, wanting, fearing and asking. In a matter of seconds she's about to find out.

"Well...aren't you going to open it?" Yells, Ruby!

"Yes, yes of course! But if you don't mind I'm going to go open it in my room."

"You go right ahead we'll be out hear. You just let us know how she's doing, okay?" Says, Leah.

" Thanks, I will."

She went straight to her room and sat on the floor with her back against the door. She examined closely the letter as though she wanted to make sure that it was from Joey, she wanted to make sure that somebody wasn't playing a cruel joke at her expense. It was Joey's handwriting and it was postmarked Byron Bay, Australia. She carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, while she wiped a few tears away she started to read the letter:

_Byron Bay, Australia_

_May 3, 2009_

_My dearest Charlie,_

_I've just finished reading your first three letters and you can't even begin to imagine all the emotions that are running through me at this very moment! I made sure that I read them in the right order, good thing I did! I hung to your every word as though my life depended on it. For the first letter, I accept your apology and I will never again bring it up. I've come to realize that we all make mistakes, the amount of pressure that you were on and everything that you have gone through would make anybody go insane. Though, it doesn't make it hurt any less. I just want you to understand one thing, I haven't been truly loved in my life, as you are very well aware of my background and how hard it was to grow up in a loveless home. When I met you my world changed, love had finally entered my life and with that love came respect, faith, trust and understanding. I gave you my heart, my soul along with whatever else I had to offer, which wasn't much to begin with. When you cheated on me you destroyed all the pillars that I had finally managed to raise up from a life of pain and suffering. Of course it's going to take some time for me to raise these pillars again, from the ashes that they find themselves in at this very moment. I do forgive you, but I'm trying as hard as I can to rebuild the foundation of our love. I have to learn to trust you again and that is not going to happen over night. I'm working on that as I'm writing to you. _

_Your second letter made me laugh (and yes, I will give you my secret ingredient for my tuna fish sandwich) and yes, Watson is probably thinking if you are finding her hot or not! And your third letter touched my heart and made me cry. It showed me how much you care about me, how much you really do miss me and above all how much you really do love me! _

_That storm was a monster, I really thought that the boat was going to break into tiny pieces, I almost fell overboard on a couple of occasions! I kept saying to myself that I didn't want to die without telling you how much I love you and how much you mean to me. That's what kept me going, I wanted to see you again and hold you, kiss you and make love to you. The most amazing thing was the day after the storm, the sea was like a mirror and I could clearly see my reflection, I could see what matters most to me in my life, and that is you! I guess I needed to be out in the middle of a typhoon, let my anger, disappointment and hurt out of my system, so that the healing process could start! While you are battling your inner demons, I'm battling out mine as well. I have to learn to trust again, have faith again and respect in you again. _

_My paranoia is valid...if a cute guy, walks past you and flirts with you....what are you going to do? I don't know if I'll ever be enough for you. I don't have a penis and I have no desire to have one put on me. Charlie you have to ask yourself that question. Is Joey enough for me? Because, I don't want to ever go through that pain again in my life! I'm reading and hearing you loud and clear, but have you given this personal journey that you are on, the necessary time to have all your questions, doubts and fears answered? I don't doubt that you love me as I hope you have no doubts as to how much I love you.....but will our love conquer all? Once you have your answer, please let me know. _

_I'll be in Brisbane on May 9, hopefully that's where I'll be getting your next letters and I'll try calling from dry land, too! Charlie, please send my love to Ruby, Leah and VJ I miss them very much and I'm sending you all my love as well and look forward in reading your letters._

_Love,_

_Joey_

_P.S. I miss my Ipod, too!_

_P.S.# 2 My secret ingredient is Paprika!_

Charlie had tears running down her face and once she finished reading the letter she tilted her head back against the door and smiled. Joey's letter touched her to the very core. Joey has forgiven her, but is dealing with trusting Charlie again. Charlie was very overwhelmed by what she read, but she knew that the road ahead wasn't paved in gold, both her and Joey were dealing with the aftermath of past events and by the time they see each other again, hopefully the slate will be cleaned and they can start a brand new chapter in their life.


	16. Chapter 16

_*** Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I really do appreciate it! I know some of you want to have Joey back from her journey. I'm trying to be in the same time line as the actual show. So, please bear with me... I, unlike the producers/writers of the show will find a way for these women to_____________stay tune to find out ;D**_

_Summer Bay_

_May 5, 2009_

_Dear Joey,_

_I've just finished reading your letter and I can't tell you how very happy it's made me! I also understand perfectly, that you have to start from scratch in having faith and trust in me. The foundation of our love is stronger than you think and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you. This personal journey of mine has opened up so many feelings and emotions in me that I never thought I had. It's been a wonderful journey to be on and even though I wish I had you by my side, it was necessary to take it alone. I have found so much strength, courage and love within me that I never knew I had before. Everything is much more clear to me, it's like I always saw things the same way and now I realize that there is so much more to everything that life has to offer me. Before you, my love, I was a hollow human being, now I can feel so much. I can feel the love that you give me, I can feel your touch and emotions like I never experienced before. You breathed life into me and I can only see myself living fully with you by my side. _

_In other words, you are everything I need in life! Please, don't be paranoid. I'm not looking for a dick, I don't need one or want one! You are more than enough for me. No one loves me or can love me the way you do. The sex we have is amazing and fucking mind blowing every time, I never have to fake it with you! You make me come every single time, I hope it's the same for you. The best part about making love with you is that we are both connected on a physical, mental and spiritual level, unlike anything else that I have experienced before. Your skin is soft, your scent is delicate like spring rain, you taste sweet, my tongue just wants to kiss you, lick you and suck on your tenderness all day long. I love burring my head on the nook of your neck, I love it when my hands get lost deep within you and you moan with pleasure, I love it when you kiss every inch of my body, when your hands caress my thighs they burn with pleasure, the way you suck on my nipples turns me on, having your naked body wrapped around mine while we're sleeping is heaven on Earth for me. God, what I wouldn't do to be able to make love to you right now!!!_

_So please, love don't ever say or think that you are not enough for me, because you are! You so are, in every sense of the word! I've locked myself in my room to read your letter, I better tell everyone that I'm okay and that you send them your love. I'm also in need of a shower, not because I'm sweaty and stinky after my jog, but because after picturing us naked in bed making love I have to hose myself down with cold water, if I'm to caring on a proper conversation during dinner!_

_I love you so much it hurts!_

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. Thank you for giving me you secret ingredient._

_P.S. # 2 Thank you for making me happpppppy!_


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie has had a very stressful week at work and it was only Wednesday, from a drug bust to a shark bitten hand that has washed to shore and the return of Angelo, all this has left Charlie more than overwhelmed! The sleepy coastal town of Summer Bay was everything but sleepy! The whole town had a new scandal to gossip about. Charlie was only happy that her name had been ditched along the sideline to let the gossiping storm gather around a mysterious hand and a shark. But dealing with hundreds of panic stricken people, was no picnic, not to mention the creepy journalist and higher authorities. She looked at the calendar and wondered if she would actually have a chance to get away for the weekend. At first she was going to visit her father and Morag along with Ruby, to tell them about Joey. But after receiving a letter from Joey and discovering for a fact that Joey will be in Brisbane on May 9th, made her rethink her weekend plans.

She could drive all night and make it to Brisbane on time and wait for Joey. That would mean that she would postponed visiting her father and Morag, although she really wants to get it out of the way as soon as possible. Telling her father is the last major hurdle, she also wants to tell him while he still can recognize her and understand. That way the memories that her father is holding on to, will include, knowing who his eldest daughter really is. Of course if he reacts badly to the news, she still feels good about being totally honest with her father. No matter the outcome she is prepare to deal with the backlash, but she is truly hoping that her father will accept her and love her for who she is. Charlie has prepared a speech and will read it to Ruby when she gets home tonight. Ruby will tell her if it's crap or if it's good enough to win them over. If only the phones would stop ringing! They've been ringing off the hook all day, now she is starting to feel a headache coming on.

"Senior Constable Buckton you are wanted on line two"

"I'll be right there. After this call, please take messages. I'll be heading down to the beach with the new investigations unit."

Charlie was really creeped out by Angelo's resurfacing. But she had to follow orders. The good news for her is that, if she's off the case, then maybe she will have the chance to make that trip to Brisbane and see Joey! She is totally smitten by Joey, because the Charlie Buckton of old would have fought hand, tooth and nails to stay on the case. The new Charlie couldn't give a shit, if she's taken off the case! What a crazy day, but she really wanted it to end, that way she can go home and write Joey a letter and read her speech to Ruby and see if it's good enough for her parents.

"Hey Rubes, are you home? Ruby?"

"Hi Charlie, Ruby is staying over at Annie's tonight. She left you a couple of messages on your mobile." Said Leah.

"Yeah, I saw that. It's been such an insane day. I think just about everyone in town has called me today. How's VJ doing?"

"I'm a bit worried, I had to pick him up from school, but he really hasn't said much. I think that hand has shocked him or something. I'm hoping that by tomorrow he'll be doing better."

"Well, let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'm taking VJ to the Diner for dinner, do you want to join us?"

"I'm really exhausted. I'll make myself a sandwich and then I'm going to take a hot bath and crash for the night I have to be up before the crack of dawn tomorrow morning. You guys have a good evening."

"Okay. You have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow."

Charlie prepared herself a tuna fish sandwich she remembered to add some paprika, Joey's secret ingredient. She ate her sandwich in front of the TV as she watched the news hoping to see if there was a missing person or a person missing a hand. She was disappointed that Ruby wasn't home. She really wanted to read her the speech she had written for her dad and Morag, she was happy she managed to write it before all hell broke loose because of the hand discovery. While she's in the bath tub she starts writing Joey her daily letter.

_Summer Bay_

_May 6, 2009_

_My one and only love,_

_I hope your day was better than mine. The sleepy town of Summer Bay is in total mass hysteria over a hand that washed to shore. Forensic evidence shows that it was bitten off by a shark, you can imagine the gossip that is going around, from people seeing sharks leaping out of the water to speculations as who the owner of the hand is. My phone has been ringing off the hook and all I wanted to do today was run away...to wherever you are and have you cuddle me in your arms, as you kiss me and tell me that everything is going to be all right! _

_The good news is that the gossip involving Charlie Buckton and Joey Collins is yesterdays news, we have been replaced by a body-less hand and shark! It had to take something that grusome for our love story to be thrown to the curb! With all the chaos that's happening in town, I wonder if I'll be able to go to my dad's for the weekend. I wrote a speech, I want my father to know who I really am, before it's too late. This is going to be such a milestone for me. All my life I wanted my father to be proud of me, I was always afraid of letting him down, I don't know what his reaction is going to be like, but I will feel better knowing that I was completely honest with him. We shall see....I will keep you posted!_

_The water in the bath tub is getting cold, I'm sorry that this is such a short letter, but I have to be up before sunrise! Hopefully tomorrow, I can write you a proper lovey dovey letter!_

_I love you xoxoxoxoxox,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. I added your secret ingredient to my tuna fish sandwich...WOW!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dad; Morag I've got something very important to tell you. Ruby knows and she had accepted it. Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I am the same person. This just happens to be part of who I am. Well, here goes...a couple of months ago I fell in love, like I've never fallen in love before. When I came to visit the last time, I was dealing with what loving this person would mean to me in my life. I was scared, confused and gutless, in other words I've been fighting my feelings, repressing them for as long as I possibly could. Until one day my heart couldn't take it any longer. That's when, I finally confronted myself and accepted the fact that I was in love with a woman and it was bigger than me, more overpowering than me and most importantly it made me happier than I ever felt like before. I''m telling you this because I love you and respect the two of you very much. I don't want to hide a part of who I am from the two of you. This took me by surprise and as hard as it is for you to hear it, it's the truth, it's who I am and I hope that you will continue to love me and support me and accept her into your lives as Ruby has. Her name is Joey Collins and she makes me happy and I love her more than life itself!_

"Well. Rubes. What do you think?"

"Oh, Charlie, that's beautiful!" If I were Dad and Morag, I would jump up and run over to you, to give you a hug and tell you that whatever makes you happy will make us happy!"

"I sure hope they take it well. Anyhoo....I'll be dropping this bomb on them and then I'll be running for shelter! No, I'll stay and deal with it. Although I have to tell you that I might be going to Brisbane on the 9th of May."

"What's in Brisbane?"

"Joey!"

"Really?"

"Yes, in the letter I received she mentioned that that's where she'll probably be receiving the next batch of my letters! I don't know if she accidentally let it slip, but Ruby I've just got to see her, the desire of seeing her is burning inside of me!"

"Do you think the two of you are ready for this? I mean, have you worked out all your issues and the whole forgiving thing?"

"Well, Rubes from the letters, text messages and her call I think that the next step is to face each other and right there and then we will know. I dream of seeing her again, but actually I also dream of taking her back with me, with a pit-stop to dad and Morag, before coming back to Summer Bay."

"Boy, Charlie you really have an interesting weekend planned!" Are you sure you want me to come along? Seeing you pashing Joey, is not my idea of a great weekend!"

"I do need you there for when I tell dad and Morag. I don't think I can face them on my own. If they react badly, your face is going to be the only thing that will reassure me."

"Ok, sis! I'll have my bag ready and I'll be there with you every step of the way!"

"Thank you Ruby, you don't know how much that means to me and I'm so happy that you are part of my life!"

"Same here, Charlie!"

Charlie is a hundred percent certain that she is doing the right thing and she is very fortunate to have a wonderful sister like Ruby supporting her. Things in town have been very hectic to say the least, but now that her investigation has been handed over to a special task force, she thinks she'll be able to get away for this monumental weekend that awaits her. It's bittersweet, on one had the thought of seeing Joey overwhelms her with happiness, but on the other hand, not knowing how her parents are going to react is making her nauseous. Either way she is determined not to back down. After all, this is the final battle before winning the war, for the chance and honor to have Joey back in her life.


	19. Chapter 19

_Summer Bay_

_May 7, 2009_

_My Dear Joey,_

_Things here have been so chaotic that I don't know where to start...but I really don't want to talk (write) about police business. I want to write and think of only you! When I'm struggling to get through the day, all I have to do is think of you and my problems seem to dissolve into thin air. I haven't been able to take relaxing lunch breaks, I really should say I haven't been able to take lunch breaks, period! Staring out to sea these days is all about looking for a shark fin, instead of your boat returning home to me! _

_Oh, how I love to stare out to sea, daydreaming that you'd be coming back to me! I can picture you standing on deck with the wind playing with your hair, your warm eyes looking straight at me and your smile so welcoming! I'd be so excited that controlling myself from jumping in the bay would be a tremendous task, due to the fact that your boat isn't arriving fast enough! But I anxiously wait at the wharf, every beat of my heart is going faster and faster, hardly containing itself from all the excitement. As soon as the boat docks, you'd jump out and I would catch you in my arms and kiss you passionately right then and there for the world to see! Yes, darling I would kiss you in broad daylight, in front of the world, without giving a damn to who is witnessing it! If they have a problem they can look away, walk away or better yet throw themselves into the bay! Because kissing your tender lips and holding you tight in my arms is all I want, need, dream about each and every day! So, as soon as I see you again be prepared for the most passionate kiss of your life! A kiss that not even the movies dare to show! I want to sweep you off your feet and breath you, taste you and feel every ounce of your being! We will run away like we talked about the morning after our first night. Drive somewhere up the coast and sleep, swim and eat or better yet make love all day and night till we run out of energy. I want you so bad, you are like a drug to me, I'm hopelessly addicted to you, you've turned me into a junkie! The Joey with-drawls have been painful and cruel. I can't wait to have another Joey fix as soon as possible!_

_Like I've mentioned in a previous letter this weekend I'm telling dad and Morag about me, about you, about us and no matter how they react that's not going to change the way I feel about you! I still want more than anything to be with you! That's all I really want, for us to be together, be a couple, a very happy couple! I hope that you want the same thing as well. I don't know when you'll be receiving this letter, but you might be receiving a parcel as well, a very big parcel!_

_Take care my love and be safe!_

_I love you,_

_Charlie,_

_P.S. I saw a very eye opening movie the other night and it struck a core with me...it's called "Desert Hearts". Maybe you've seen it! _


	20. Chapter 20

Charlie is driving home from work extremely fast, she can't hardly believe that her milestone weekend is upon her! Even though she is stressed out from a very hectic week at work, right now she can only think about how she can make it on time to see Joey in Brisbane and meet Ruby at her father's house to tell them the news. Ruby had left earlier in the afternoon heading over to Morag and her father's house, that way she doesn't have to see Charlie and Joey pashing each other for the umpteenth time. Charlie would join her later on tomorrow, after she sees Joey. She quickly gets out of her uniform takes a shower, grabs her bag and heads out the door. She's been driving for over an hour when her mobile rings. Joey's name is displayed. Her heart starts pounding hard against her chest and she nervously answers:

"Hello Joey!"

"Hi Charlie, how are you?"

"I'm doing so much better now that I hear your voice! Where are you?"

" I've arrived in Brisbane, I've received three more of your letters and I have to say that I'm very touched! I love the gift that was hiding in one of them!"

"You've arrived already?"

"Yeah, we got in about two hours ago. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Will you be sleeping on the boat?"

"No. I'm not. I want a long hot shower, so I'm staying at a small run down hotel near the wharf. It kind of gives me the creeps...reminds me of the hotel I was staying at when Robbo attacked me for the second time. I find myself looking behind all the doors as I enter a room!"

"Joey, what's the name of the hotel and your room number?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"That way I can call your room from my land line and not have the call drop or something."

"Wait a second...I'm at the Bates Motel!"

"What?"

"I'm just kidding....the name is Sea Side Inn, Room 212."

"I got that, thanks. How is your job going? Is everybody treating you okay?"

"It's very hard work, but at the same time very rewarding. The crew is alright, there is this one old dude who has a problem with a girl being on board. He says women bring boats bad luck and blames me for that wicked storm we had a few days ago! Can you believe that?"

"Just promise me that you will be careful out there, alright?"

"Yes, dear! I'll be careful."

Charlie knows perfectly well that she doesn't have that much time left to get to Brisbane and see Joey, before she takes off in the morning. Unfortunately, Charlie isn't going to be getting very much sleep this weekend. All she know is that she has to see Joey, she needs to see her, feel her, touch her, kiss her, even if it's just for five minutes. She'll drive to hell and back for Joey, there is nothing she wouldn't do.

"Is that sarcasm I'm hearing from your voice? You better be careful!"

Joey chuckles. "Are you driving? I keep hearing cars."

"Yeah, I'm heading to my dad's for the weekend. I'm going to tell him and Morag about me, you, us."

"Oh, Charlie! Are you sure you want to do that. It's a very big step. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Joey, this is the final hurdle. I want my father to know, I want him to know who I am, before his condition gets worse than it already is."

"Charlie, I'm very proud of you. I'll be thinking of you and wishing you all the luck in the world. Is Ruby sitting next to you? She'll be your rock, even though I wish I was there with you."

"Ruby is already there, she's been amazing throughout all this and I'm very blessed to have her in my corner!" What's that beeping sound, Joey?"

"Charlie, my battery is dying out I'll have to recharge it. But if you call me later on tonight we can continue talking. Just drive safely and I'll be counting the minutes till I hear your voice again!"

"I'll talk to you real soon, I love you!"

Joey's mobile died and she couldn't say, I love you, too. But both women were very happy to have heard each others voices and Joey couldn't believe that Charlie was going to actually out herself to her parents. She was obvious very impressed with the progress that Charlie has made in the short time she's been gone. Charlie was so excited and a wave of happiness washed over her and gave her an enormous amount of energy that the drive didn't seem that long anymore. Within a few hours she's going to see Joey again and that's all she wanted right now!


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie was in a desperate need for some caffeine, coffee, Red Bull, Coca-Cola whatever she could find to continue the drive. She stopped at a gas station along the way and got herself some coffee, water and a few surgery snacks. She also noticed that they were selling little bouquets of flowers, she bought a couple of them along with a box a chocolates. She remembers from the movies that when the guy in the movie messes up big time, flowers and chocolates were always the ice-breaker. She figured she would assume the role of the dude, since she was the one that messed up royally! Hopefully, this will be the last pit-stop before she reaches Brisbane. Her shoulders are killing her not to mention her calf muscle, but no pain, no gain. As she approached the Brisbane exit she followed the signs that lead to the wharf. It was a very scary place, nothing like the wharf back in Summer Bay.

"Okay, where the hell is this Sea Side Inn?"

She turns around for the third time when, she finally spots this old building with very dim lights, but notices that it does say Sea Side Inn.

"Oh, thank God!" Cries out Charlie.

She enters the inn and sees an old man, sleeping at the reception desk. She doesn't know whether to wake him up or sneak past him to find room 212. She decided to sneak past him that way she was sure that Joey would truly be surprised. The hotel was so old that all the wooden floor boards creaked at every step she took. If the old man wakes up she was sure to be busted, but for her good fortune the old man must of been hard of hearing. She went up the stairway, which even made more noise than the entrance. She figured room 212 has to be the second floor and it was down the corridor she spotted room 212. With her bag over her shoulder and flowers and chocolates in the other, Charlie knocks on the door. At first there is no answer, but on her second attempt, she hears a voice that seems to be frightened.

"Who's there? I have a gun and I'm not afraid of using it!"

"Joey it's me!"

Joey recognized that voice, but kept saying to herself that she surely must be dreaming. What would Charlie be doing in Brisbane. She looked out the peep hole and all she could see were flowers. She heard Charlie's voice again saying, "Joey, it's Charlie!" She knew she wasn't dreaming, Charlie was in fact on the other side of her door! With her heart racing and blood rushing through her body, as though someone had just opened up the floodgates, she swung open the door and when she saw an exhausted Charlie standing there in front of her, with flowers on one hand and a box of chocolates in the other, she immediately grabbed a hold of her and hugged her. Charlie dropped her bag, the flowers and chocolates to the floor and hugged her back as tight as she possibly could. At this point tears were flowing from their faces and Charlie kept saying;

"I'm so sorry, Joey! I love you so much, I love you so much! I never meant to hurt you."

"I love you, too Charlie. I forgive you, I forgive you!

On hearing those words, Charlie rushed her lips over to Joey's mouth and kissed her like she's been deprived of kisses all her life. Joey awaited her mouth, just as hungrily and with just as much passion kissed her hard. It was a long kiss, their mouths didn't want to separate, their tongues were in a happy place, a place they longed to be in, Joey could taste her and feel her body tight against hers. The kiss seem to last an eternity when Joey, trying to talk, but Charlie wouldn't stop kissing her.

"Charlie....Charlie....we.....better.....go....inside....the room."

Charlie, finally stopped kissing her, but was still hugging her tight to her body. Whispering in her ear how much she has missed her and how long she has been waiting for this moment. She picked up the flowers, chocolates and her bags and quickly enters the room. Once the door closes behind her she stares deep into Joey's eyes, she notices that Joey is wearing around her neck half of the broken heart. Joey wasted no time in wearing it, by this time Joey notices that Charlie is wearing the other half of the broken heart and her smile widens even more.

"Charlie, this is by far the best surprise I've ever gotten in my whole life, you must of been driving for hours. Come here and sit down."

"Well, you are worth every mile!"

"It's so good to see you again, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you!"

Charlie sat down on the bed and Joey sat right next to her, grabbed Charlie's hand and kissed it as Charlie leaned her head on Joey's shoulder. Joey then, started to massage Charlie's tense shoulders and Charlie moaned with pleasure.

"Um, that feels so good. Joey, at what time do you leave tomorrow morning?"

"The boat leaves at eight, I have to be at the dock by seven."

"So, we basically have five hours together! I think we shouldn't waste a single minute!"

Charlie turns and faces Joey, leans in and starts kissing her gently on the lips. One soft, tender kiss after another, Joey moves her body closer to Charlie's and starts running her hands up and down her back. Charlie takes her tank top off and then pulls Joey's T-shirt off, Joey isn't wearing a bra, her perky breasts are exposed to Charlie's loving eyes. Joey reaches over and takes Charlie's bra off and quickly cups her beautiful breasts, bringing her mouth to them, she starts licking them as Charlie lets herself fall back on the bed. She kicks off her sandals, while Joey is still cupping, licking and sucking on her breasts. All Charlie can do is moan with great pleasure as though this was one of her erotic Joey dreams, but it wasn't a dream this was so very real. Joey removed Charlie's shorts and smiled when she saw Charlie wearing her rainbow flag knickers, she wouldn't be staring at them for long, because they came off rather quickly! Joey started kissing Charlie's inner thighs, knowing how much that drives Charlie crazy with desire. Joey slowly started working her tongue in Charlie's nether region, like a skilled scuba diver, she went in deep, all Charlie could do was moan and curl her toes as Joey satisfied her hunger with the honey pot, she felt like Winnie the Pooh, Charlie's honey was sweet and warm. Charlie kept calling Joey's name every time she had an orgasm, this made Joey very happy, knowing that she could make Charlie feel this good. Charlie grabbed Joey and did the very same thing. Joey couldn't believe that her Charlie was actually here making love to her, Charlie's lips were all over Joey's body, her gorgeous Charlie. This went on for hours, their bodies rubbing up and down against one another, their hands simultaneously inside one another, moans and cries of pleasure went on until the first sight of light came through the room's window. The light made them settle down for a few minutes, when they embraced each other, small kisses followed, as well as soft caresses. They wanted to talk, but felt that just holding each other was way better. They can talk on the phone, but they can't hold, touch or kiss each other over the phone. So they stayed cuddled up, not saying anything, just kisses and caresses, until they had another urge to make love again for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last four hours.


	22. Chapter 22

The first light of day was the most unwelcome guest, as Charlie and Joey remained in a tight embrace. Charlie was tired from the long and stressful week, the drive to Brisbane was no picnic and being an active participant in a love making marathon has taken away all her energy. But she was happy, she was drunk on love and the hangover was being able to spoon with Joey. She couldn't keep her hands off her, as though her hands had a will of their own. Her fingers constantly caressed Joey's soft skin, her lips kept kissing her and she kept breathing her in, Joey's sweet smell drove her wild with desire. They were facing each other and smiling like they both have gotten what they wanted for Christmas. Now that Charlie knows that this is real and that they are in fact back together, she wanted to ask Joey to come back with her to Summer Bay. She really didn't know how to tell her, but she had to say something before the clock strikes six.

"Joey, this has been the most amazing night of my life! The most beautiful was our first time together, when I was just a newbie with a learner's permit!" Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Well, you have now officially earned your LGBT license! You have passed with flying colors." Said Joey, as she leaned in and kissed Charlie.

"Joey, I have to tell you something...."

Charlie choked a little as she tried clearing her throat in order to let the words out. Joey seeing this worried for a minute not knowing what Charlie wanted to say. She only hoped that it wasn't something bad. As tears were starting to form in Charlie's eyes.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"I just want time to stand still. I don't want us to separate, this for me is heaven on Earth, being here with you, even though this hotel leaves a lot to desire, but just being here with you makes this place look like the Taj Mahal. Wherever you are, that's heaven for me. I can't see myself being separated from you. I don't like the feeling of being emptied and dead inside. You bring life and happiness to me, that's why the thought of not being able to be with you hurts like crazy! That's why I'm hoping that you would consider coming back to Summer Bay with me."

"Charlie, that's the most beautiful thing I've heard someone say to me in my life. I want to go back to Summer Bay with you, but...I can't just quit my job. The captain took a chance with me and I'm really hoping that he can give me a good recommendation, beside we lost a crew member and if I leave they will really be short handed. If I quit now, I don't think anybody will hire me back in Summer Bay. As much as I love you, want you and need you, I hope you understand that this is important to me."

"Yes, I do. I guess that the selfish part in me wants you to run away with me!"

"Charlie, you have to admit, even though it was hard and painful, this distance has helped us out a lot." We've dealt with the issues that were suppressing us and we've even managed to bring our love to a higher level, that I didn't even think was possible!"

"You're right, my love. I didn't know I could love you more than I already do and here we are in this other strataspher of love, it's beautiful and more powerful than before. As much as I want to keep you in this bed with me...shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

"Last night I thought I'd take another long hot shower in the morning, but I want to have your smell on me for the rest of the day! But you should stay here and sleep for a few hours. You haven't slept at all and I don't want you driving to your dad's in that condition. Check out is at eleven, so stay here a bit longer and sleep."

"Alright, I do need to sleep, even though I rather look at you until you walk out that door. Do you have five more minutes to spare before you leave me here, at the Bates Motel?"

"Yes, I think I can manage to spare five more minutes!" Joey said laughing.

They started kissing again passionately, trying to take in as much of each other as they possibly can, knowing that a long time would pass before they got to kiss, taste and smell each other again. Joey gave Charlie so much pleasure that after she came, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a huge grin on her face. Joey gave her soft kisses on her neck, face and lips before staring at her while she slept. Joey couldn't believe that Charlie drove all the way to see her and that she would be telling her parents about their love. Joey was definitely amazed at how much Charlie loved her and she did keep her word that she would fight the world for their love. Joey grabbed her bag, the box of chocolates, kissed Charlie on the lips and whispered "_Until we meet again, my love". _


	23. Chapter 23

**_Sorry, for the delay...it's been a crazy week for me. I hope you enjoy these next few chapters and thanks for your reviews!_**

As the light outside got brighter and entered the room where Charlie and Joey, just a few hours ago had a magical night together. A night that will sure remain a very special memory for the two of them, Charlie slowly wakes up. She immediately looks for Joey, but no signs of her are left in the room, except for the flowers that found their way into a glass with a note that Joey wrote;

_These flowers are beautiful, but they don't compare to your beauty, than again nothing can! I wish I could just stay and watch you sleep. Hopefully I'll be able to do that again real soon and for the rest of my life. Love, Joey_

Charlie smiled and this time tears of happiness cascaded down her cheeks. Life made sense again, her heart didn't feel empty, it felt full of joy and happiness. She looked at her watch and knew that reality was once again upon her. She rushed to take a shower, even though she wanted to keep the scent of Joey on her for as long as possible. She had a long day and night ahead of her and she better get to it. Seeing Joey made everything perfect again and she was glad that she drove all the way to Brisbane to see her! The long drive to her parents house was rather pleasant for Charlie, maybe it had to do with the fact that Joey was constantly on her mind, she kept thinking about every little detail of their wonderful night together. Joey's soft body pressing against hers, Joey's touch, her sweet kisses. The more she relived their encounter the happier she got, she wanted to shout out to the world how happy she is feeling and how much she is in love with Joey! With her legs and shoulders cramping up from the drive Charlie was very happy to see the exit to her parents house just a couple of miles away. She made pretty good timing and would be joining her parents and Ruby for dinner and hopefully afterwards she would tell them the news. As she is about to reach the driveway, she hears her mobile ring, Joey is calling her.

"Hello, my love!"

"Hi Charlie, how are you holding up with the long drive?"

"It's funny you mentioned it, I just pulled into my parents driveway."

"Then my mind and heart are at ease, knowing that you have arrived safe and sound!"

"I haven't set foot outside the car yet and I see that Ruby is walking towards me."

"Well, I'll let you go and just remember that I'll be with you throughout it all. I love you and last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again!"

"I love you, too! And I know you are with me every step of the way. Joey, it was an amazing night for me too! Goodbye my love."

Charlie was still smiling when Ruby knocked on the windshield. Charlie seemed to be miles away, perhaps in her mind and heart she was back at the Sea Side Inn with Joey reliving another wonderful night of love and happiness!

"Charlie! Earth calling Charlie can you hear me?" Yelled Ruby.

Charlie came back down to Earth, though she still wanted to savour the moments she had with Joey and hearing her loving voice on the phone again brought her back to Joey's embrace and her magical touches. Looking up into Ruby's eyes she knew that the last hurdle was going to be the most difficult one to jump. Although she was tired, she felt a wave of energy inside of her and she knew that her love for Joey was all that she needed to get through the next battle. Loving another women meant that Charlie would be battling it out with the world for as long as needed until society accepts the fact that LGBT people are not second class citizens. Perhaps one day in the near future Charlie would like to ask Joey to marry her and start up a family, the current law doesn't allow same sex couples to marry, so the fight will go on until all of society accepts her love for Joey.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie took a deep breath and open the car door, Ruby gave her a great big hug, Charlie was happy to see her and hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm happy to see you too, Rubes!"

"Well, how did it go? Did you see her?"

"Oh, yes! Ruby it was the most amazing night of my life, I of course will spare you the details! But the important thing is that, Joey and I are back together!"

"I'm so happy for you Charlie! Will she be coming back to Summer Bay real soon?"

"She said that she has to finish the job, but as soon as she does, she'll be coming back home to us."

"That's fantastic, Charlie!"

"How's dad doing?"

"He was pretty out of it last night, but this morning he is doing so much better."

"Do you recommend I tell them tonight or wait until tomorrow morning? Either way, I'm opening my closet door wide open and they are going to have to accept it one way or another."

"I'd get it over with as soon as possible, why beat around the bush?"

"You are right, as always Rubes. Let's go and get this over with."

Charlie grabbed Ruby by the waist and the two girls headed inside where Morag was waiting for them. Morag looked like she aged ten years from Charlie's last visit. Dealing with her father must be an exhausting task. Charlie knew that her father is very lucky to have a loving and caring wife, like Morag. Charlie gave Morag a hug and then went over to her father who was sitting in the lounge, a warm hug as well. Her father at first took a few minutes to recognize her, this sadden Charlie a bit. Morag went into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Father, you look well. How are you feeling?" Asked Charlie.

"It's the worst feeling in the world not to be able to remember things. I have some good days and some really bad days." Ross responded.

"Dad how well do you remember me?" Asked Charlie with a tremble in her voice.

"You're my daughter and you took after your old man by becoming a police officer! I'm very proud of you."

Charlie smiled and a tear started rolling down her cheek, at that moment Morag came in with the drinks and noticed that Charlie was upset over something.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Asked Morag"

"I have something that I need to tell you both and it's not going to be easy...but first I want you to know that I'm still the same Charlie, I haven't changed... I've just discovered something about myself."

Charlie choked in her words for a minute with even more tears rolling down her cheeks. She had everyone's attention and the look on Morag's face was very alarming, as though she was afraid of what Charlie was about to say.

"It's okay, Charlie go ahead." Said Ruby.

"A couple of months ago I fell in love and although I tried everything in my power to prevent it...it was stronger than me. I tried denying it, ignoring it and oppressing it. But I couldn't control it, it was just more powerful than me..."

"That's a beautiful thing Charlie." Said Morag.

"It is a beautiful things, it's made me happier than I ever felt like before, in fact I don't think I ever knew what love was, until I fell head over heels in love with Joey!"

"So, Joey is lucky chap's name?" Said Ross.

At this point Charlie knew she had to hit the nail on the head and get it over with, so far they were understanding of her beautiful love story. Hopefully they can see that these things happen and that the important thing is her happiness.

"Dad, Morag...Joey is a woman."

Morag's face was in disbelief, her father was a bit shocked, but not angry, he seemed more confused than anything else. Charlie was in tears and Ruby rushed to be by her side and held her close to her.

"So, what you are telling us is that you are a lesbian!" Morag cried out.

"Call me what you like. All I know is that I'm in love with Joey. I didn't plan for this to happen, it just did and I at one point decided not to act on it, making myself miserable, until it became so unbearable and painful that I couldn't take it any longer. I know this is a shock to you, but just because I love a woman.... it doesn't change who I am. I want to be honest with you and that's why I'm telling you know, because dad...I want you to be proud of me and most importantly I want you to know me...before..."

There was a moment of silence, all that could be heard in the the room was the sound of Charlie crying and Ruby rubbing her back. Ruby saw the look of horror on Morag's face and wondered if that's how she looked when she first heard Charlie tell her the very same thing. She felt so bad and ashamed for having that same reaction, only now understanding the pain that Charlie was going through, again.

"Dad, Morag, please don't act this way. Charlie is happy and it would mean the world to her if you could just accept her and love her as you always have. If you could only understand how much courage it's taken her to be able to say this to you, not to mention all the crap she had to put up with back in Summer Bay!" Yelled out Ruby.

"Charlie. I don't know where I am half of the time and I know that every day I get worse and worse. I don't really understand it, you having feelings for another woman, but if this girl makes you happy then I'm happy for you. I'd like to meet the lucky lady that's stolen your heart." Said Ross.

On hearing what her father just told her, Charlie raced over to her father and hugged him and started to cry. This is what she hoped her father would tell her and it's an incredible feeling to know that Ross Buckton, the big detective guy was being supportive of her and her love for Joey.

"Morag, please accept and support Charlie. You have no idea how much Joey makes her happy. I had a tough time with it at first, but I love her and seeing her happy means the world to me. Charlie is always taking care of me and looking out for an entire town, she more than anybody I know deserves to be happy and Joey does make her happy, very happy." Said Ruby.

"Charlie, you have my support, but I'm not comfortable with this whole situation. It goes against my principles. I'll just have to take it on a day to day basis. In other words, I'm going to need some time to get used to it." Said Morag.

"Thank you, Morag. That's more than I could of asked for. I really do appreciate it." Said a very happy Charlie.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm very hungry." Cried out Ross.

All of them smiled and headed to the dinning room to enjoy a family dinner. Charlie gave Ruby a hug and thanked her for being so great, she could have never done it without her. Charlie felt so genuinely happy for the first time in a long time, she only wished that Joey could physically be there with her and meet her parents and share this very special moment of her life.


	25. Chapter 25

The Bucktons were enjoying a nice family dinner, Morag looked a little uncomfortable at the dinner table as she gave Charlie some quick glances. Ross didn't seemed as concerned as Morag, but with his condition he didn't want to waste any time with ridiculous arguments with his children. Morag understood this, but deep inside she felt like Ruby shouldn't be living with Charlie and her lifestyle. Ruby is at a very impressionable stage in her young life, Charlie and her lover might not be the best role models for Ruby and Morag wanted to let Charlie know. Charlie was helping Morag clean up in the kitchen and Morag asked Ruby to keep an eye on her husband.

"Charlie, I've been giving this a lot more thought and I've come to the conclusion, that perhaps Ruby would be better off staying here with us and also she could help me out with Ross and all."

"We all decided, before dad's condition got worse that Ruby, staying with me was the best solution and so far it has been. I think that the real reason is that you don't want me to expose her to my relationship with Joey. Tell me I'm wrong, Morag."

"Charlie, Ruby is young and I don't want her to get confused about certain roles, I want her to live in a positive enviorment..."

"I couldn't be living in a better environment than the one Charlie is giving me!" Cried out Ruby, who was eavesdropping outside the kitchen door.

"Girls, please don't misunderstand me, but I'm just thinking in what's best for Ruby."

"Charlie is what's best for me! You have no idea how much we are there for one another and with Joey in the picture it's like having another sister who is just as nice and caring." Said Ruby.

"Morag, I know this is hard for you to get your head around, but don't think for a second that I haven't thought about this long and hard. I have and I put Ruby's welfare well ahead of my own. If Ruby wouldn't have accepted it, I don't know if we would be having this conversation." Explained Charlie.

"Let's ask Ruby what she would like!" Said Morag.

"What I want is for this conversation to end. I love Charlie and I don't plan on leaving her. She's made this wonderful home for me, Joey is an added bonus. I love you and dad, too. But it breaks my heart to watch dad deteriorate each and every day. Please, Morag this isn't an issue for me and it shouldn't be one for you either. Living with Charlie isn't going to change who I am or brainwash me, if that's what you are afraid of. I think that this whole situation has enlightened me in a way I never knew possible. Love is all that really matters in life and when you are lucky enough to find someone that loves you back the world seems like a better place."

"You have grown a lot young lady. I guess even an old lady like me can learn a few things from today's generation!" Said Morag.

"I know I learn so much from Ruby on a daily basis, the kid has so much wisdom that I wonder who the big sister is half of the time!" Said a smiling Charlie.

"Well lets go to the living-room, your father must be wondering where we all went. Ruby grab the cake, Charlie bring the napkins and plates, I've got the coffee and cups." Said Morag.

They headed towards the living-room, all of them feeling better about the conversation that they had. Morag wasn't worried anymore, she knew Ruby was in good hands and that Ruby was very mature for her young age. Sometimes it's good to let the fears out of one's system, the more people open up, the more they learn to live and accept one another in the world we live. While they were all enjoying the rest of their evening, Charlie excused herself and said that she's had a very big day and would retire for the night. She gave everyone a hug and went to her room. She sat on the bed and cried, she didn't really know herself why she was crying, but the tears that were spilling from within her must of been of relief, happiness or a combination of the two, also she was missing Joey very much and that might be it as well. She curled herself on the bed and took a deep breath, closed her eyes and fell asleep. The days events have been overwhelming and Charlie needed a goodnight sleep and thoughts of Joey made sure that her dreams would be as equally nice.


	26. Chapter 26

It was extremely early when Charlie woke up, at first she had almost forgotten where she was, like if the last couple of days have been nothing but a dream. She looked around her old room, back at her parent's house, still a bit sleepy, her eyes rested upon a picture of her and Ruby, when Ruby was no older than three years old. She smiled and thought to herself what a wonderful girl Ruby has turned out to be. She could have never faced her parents without her there to back her up. It was five o'clock in the morning and she couldn't go back to sleep, she thought she make herself some coffee and write Joey a letter, she's missed out on the last couple of days, even though Joey would forgive her, knowing very well that she had a very valid excuse for not writing.

_My Parent's House_

_May 10, 2009_

_My dearest Joey,_

_I wasn't able to write on May 8 & 9, but I think you will validate my excuse. I had to go hook up with a gorgeous brunette who was staying for a few hours in Brisbane. The short amount of time I got to spend with her were absolutely mind boggling! The things she did to me and the things I did to her would make anybody's blood rush to their head! It was a night that will go down in my own personal history book! I was hungry and I ate, I was thirsty and I drank, and I was broken and now I'm whole again. That's how I'm feeling right now, I'm feeling complete and at ease with myself._

_EXTRA, EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT: My closet door is completely swung open and I'm out and about. Telling dad and Morag was one of the scariest things I ever did in my life, but you would be so proud of me and Ruby, she was just so incredible, when I had trouble getting my words across, she was right there showing me the way. It went well, dad accepted it immediately, while Morag took a little more effort to convince. But now everything is out in the open and I have their love and support. It feels so good to be myself around all those I love and care for. I only wish I could have you here by my side. My dad is looking forward in meeting you, Morag might be a tad more reserved, but she has accepted my so called "lifestyle" and I know you are welcomed in their home._

_I have no idea why it's taken me this long to figure out that everything I always wanted was right within my reach, but I was afraid to just reach out and grab it. I'm just sorry, that I've pulled you in and out of my heart, so many times that the very thought of hurting you makes me sick to my stomach. It's not going to happen again, I've fought all my battles and conquered all my fears and my love for you is true and pure. On that you can be sure of, I want you to always be happy, I want you to never be afraid of anything. I won't let anybody hurt you, including myself. I'm going to make a home for us, I'll be preparing our little love nest, so when you return to me it will be ready. Joey, never doubt that what I want is YOU! I'm a thousand percent sure, my love for you grows stronger and stronger as the days pass by, I just want you to know that. _

_I am so happy right now that I don't know what to do with myself!!! I think I'll make everyone breakfast and take everyone out for a nice picnic in the park before Ruby and I head back to Summer Bay and I'll be daydreaming of you as always!_

_I love you,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. How were the chocolates? You left me the flowers, but didn't leave me a single piece of chocolate :"P_


	27. Chapter 27

"Charlie, that was such an amazing time we had with dad and Morag. I don't recall the last time dad was so happy and animated!" Said a very happy Ruby.

"Yeah, Rubes it sure was. I can't believe that dad took it so well. It felt so good to see him be his old self again. He remembered so many things and told me about some undercover operations that he did. I wish they would find a cure for Alzheimer's, before his condition worsens!" Said Charlie.

"I sure hope so, too!" Sighed Ruby.

The car ride back to Summer Bay was fun for both girls, as they laughed and joked around. Ruby wanted to know a little bit more detail on how Charlie won Joey back, Charlie just left out the XXX rated stuff. Ruby teased Charlie on how she has these goo goo in love eyes and is acting more like a teenager than Ruby is.

"It's good to see you happy and smiling again, Charlie."

"It's good to feel happy again!" Said Charlie as she smiled and winked at Ruby.

"So now all you have to do is convince Joey to cut her trip short." Said Ruby with a mischievous tone in her voice.

"Well I know how important this job is to Joey and I don't want to add any pressure, but I'll do my best to bring her back before the end of the three months. Said Charlie with a smirk.

"You better, Charles!" Cried out Ruby.

"Rubes, I wanted to ask you something, like everything in my life I've been thinking about it for quite some time now...would you have a problem with me buying a house, where you, Joey and I could live together?"

"That's a fantastic idea, Charlie! Why would you think I have a problem with that?" Questioned Ruby.

"I don't know....I just wanted to make sure that it was alright with you." Said Charlie.

"I'll miss living with Leah and VJ, they are like family to me, but a place to call our own sounds so wonderful!" Said a very excited Ruby.

"Good, I'm glad you approve. I'll go to the bank this week and see what kind of a loan I can get, on a cops salary, we might be living in a one room shack!" Stated Charlie.

"Well, either way, we will make it feel like a beautiful house where there's plenty of love and happiness."

"Ruby, since the day you came into my life you have been nothing but a blessing for me and I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that, okay?" Said a teary eyed Charlie.

"Boy, Charlie you get very emotional when you are in love!" Said Ruby while giving Charlie a hug.

"Ha ha ha. I'm not wearing my uniform at this very moment!

Summer Bay was the next exit and Charlie wished she could turn around and go back to wherever Joey was headed to next. The mess that was left when she went away, was probably the same if not worse. Angelo coming back to town has everybody walking on pins and needles. The police station was a nightmare to work in and there was nothing Charlie could do, but just follow orders. That's all Charlie could do until the case was solved and Angelo got the hell out of town. One thing was for sure, Charlie was going to approach life with a new sense of purpose. She wanted to make a loving home for her family, Ruby, Joey and perhaps in the near future, there might be a little baby or two. Charlie smiled at the very thought of bringing up a family with Joey. The thing that is going to help Charlie get through the next several weeks, until Joey's return, is her daydreams of a beautiful and happy life with Joey.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thank you all for your reviews, I really do appreciate them...the actual show in the past two weeks has been portraying Charlie as nothing more than a cop. I'm trying to give Charlie this tender, emotional side to her character. I'm really hoping that three months is in TV land and not real time. With that said, I'll be wrapping up this story soon. Thank you all again! ;D **_

As Charlie and Ruby finally got home, both beaming with happiness to the fact that their family hadn't melted due to the fact that Charlie had just come out to her parents. After weeks of secrets Ruby was glad that everything was out in the open and that their lives could get back to some kind of normality. Leah was in the kitchen fixing dinner for VJ when they arrived.

"Hey, you guys! How was your weekend with your parents?"

"Everything went well, Charlie came out to dad and Morag and they accepted it." Said a very cheerful Ruby.

"Wow, that's fantastic! I'm very happy that it all went well."

"I'm glad I got that out of the way and I couldn't have done it without Ruby's help and support. Have we missed anything exciting, while we were gone?"

"Well...I think the whole town is going insane...Irene has been arrested for shooting a police officer and Lou is missing, nobody knows what's happened to him..."

"What?...I better get down to the station and find out what's going on. I'll take a quick shower and head over there. Is the police officer okay?"

"He's in intensive care. Also, Angelo arrested Belle...she slapped him. Is there anything you can do to get both Irene and Belle out of jail?" Asked a worried Leah.

"I don't know about Irene, she shot a cop and it will depend on Angelo to get Belle out. But I'll do my best to help them."

Charlie was definitely back to reality, she's only be gone a couple of days and the town already seemed to have gone off the deep end. She jumped in the shower put on her uniform and took a deep breath as she whispered to herself "_Oh, Joey. Please hurry back to me._"

As soon as she arrived at the station, she wanted to just turn around and leave again. The atmosphere was toxic to say the least. Angelo has poisoned her station and there was nothing she could do about it. She went to Watson to get a briefing on the past two days events. Also, she wanted to go to the hospital and talk to Rachel on the condition of the police officer. It was already 2:30 a.m. Charlie was exhausted and hungry, all she had in her stomach was a stale muffin and so much coffee, that it was giving her stomach cramps. With all the commotion she didn't get a chance to check her messages on her mobile, she had received two messages and both were from Joey. She quickly found refuge in her office and closed the door behind her and began to read the messages. The first one read:

**My love...how did it go? Are you ok? I've been thinking about you, hoping more than anything that everything went well. I'm close to the coast and I'll try calling you tomorrow. I love you! ;D**

The second one read:

**Love...I'm looking at the sky and the millions of stars that are out tonight, I'm surrounded by all this beauty, and all I can do is think of you! I try to take it all in, but all I can see is you! XOXOXOXO **

A teary eyed Charlie smiled, those messages made her day or night, and she tried to reply, but Angelo knocked on her door. Looking up and seeing him, made Charlie upset. Now, she would have to wait, also she wanted to be in a better mood. Even Angelo's voice irritated Charlie to no end. She couldn't wait for the case to be solved so that he could get the hell out of town. She also knew that sooner or later somebody was going to take a shot at him, either a punch in the face or a bullet to the head. The number of suspects would run a mile long and Charlie dreaded the very thought of it.

"What do you want, Angelo?"

"I have some more information on the case and you should look it over when you get the chance."

"Find. Just leave it on my desk." Said Charlie without even looking at Angelo.

"I missed you while you were away."

"What?" Charlie finally looked up and she was almost pissed off that he would say something like that.

"Well, you are the only one that gives me the time of day and treats me with some kind of respect. While you were gone, I thought I was working in a tank full of sharks, no pun intended."

"Listen carefully, Angelo. I could care less about you! I'm only following orders and I would never disrespect the uniform, even if it's an asshole who's wearing it! Now if you excuse me, I've got a lot of work to do!" Said Charlie in a dead pan voice.

Angelo walked out of her office and Charlie looked at her mobile again, reading Joey's messages again made her face soften and she decided that even though it was really late at night she would reply:

**My sweet love...sorry for the late reply...I'm back home and at work the town is in total chaos! Everything with my parents went well...I explained it all in the letter I sent you yesterday. I miss you so much...I need you...I want you so much...I want to be able to look at the stars with you! I love you XOXOXOXOXOXOXO =D**


	29. Chapter 29

It was six o'clock in the morning when Charlie walked into her room. She's been up for twenty-five straight hours. Her stomach was hurting from all the coffee she drank and now her head felt like it was about to explode. She undressed and sat at the end of her bed, the sun was already shinning and she tried in vain to make the room as dark as possible. As tired as she was she couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep, her head was throbbing too much. She put on her robe and headed to the kitchen to get some aspirin when she noticed on the kitchen table that there was a parcel addressed to her, it was from the T.T.C company and she noticed that the address was the same one she was using to write to Joey. So, obviously the parcel was from Joey. She quickly open up the box and there was a note that read:

_**I've just left you sleeping beautifully like a princess. I could spend the rest of my life watching you sleep. We only got to see each other for 4 hours 26 minutes and 32 seconds! I had bought this in Sydney for you, but your visit totally made me forget everything and anything! I hope you like it, I thought of you as soon as I saw it. You can't imagine how happy I am at this very moment! You are present in my mind, heart and soul. Concentrating on work is going to be extremely difficult when all I do is think of you! I love you and I'm counting down the days till we meet again!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Joey**_

Inside the box was a small sailboat and written on the side of the boat was "CHARLIE FOREVER". Charlie started to cry immediately, the thought of not seeing Joey, till God knows when caught up with her. She was happy that they were back together, but Charlie desperately wanted Joey to be with her by her side. The throbbing in her head started to become unbearable, she quickly swallowed a couple of aspirins and took the sailboat and note with her to her room. She placed the sailboat on her nightstand and she stared at the boat, until her eyes grew heavy with sleep, unable to fight the tiredness within her she fell asleep, holding tight in her hand Joey's note.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Charlie woke up, she had told Watson and Hogan that she would pull a nightshift, she had done a great amount of work and she really needed the rest. She was famished so she went to make herself some lunch and she took Joey's note with her. She must of read it a hundred times already, but everytime she read it, her heart would race with happiness. She made herself a sandwich and a salad and decided not to drink coffee till later on her stomach, was still in turmoil. Just as she was finishing lunch Ruby walked in and started asking her questions about the box.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what was in the box?" Asked a curious Ruby.

"If you go to my room...it's on my nightstand and don't forget to read the side of it!"

Ruby rushed to Charlie's room and when she came back out she was very giddy and also was shedding a tear or two.

"Ah, Charles! How cute and romantic is that! Now why can't Xavier be romantic like that?" Sighed Ruby.

"Well, Rubes...maybe Xavier just has to get in touch with his feminine side!" Laughed Charlie.

"Well, I wouldn't hold my breath. The whole town is saying that Hugo made up the shark attack and he's been defending Hugo left and right. Not really in the best of moods!"

"I wonder who's been starting the rumors...just tell Xavier not to take it personally!"

"I have, but you know how guys are, it's like trying to convince a brick wall!" Cried out Ruby.

"Do want a sandwich, I made two, but I can only eat one, go figure!"

"Sure! You have Joey on your mind, so obviously you are going to be doing all kinds of strange things!" Laughed Ruby.

"Ha ha ha. Next time you do something strange I'll blame it on, you have Xavier on your mind"!

"Point taken!"

After her lunch Charlie headed over to the beach for a nice walk and to relax for a little bit before she has to head off to work. She sat down at her usual spot and decided to write Joey her daily letter. Inhaling the salty air and hearing the sound of the waves as they crashed to the shore is one of the things that she enjoys doing the most. With her heart and mind at ease she started writing the letter:

_Summer Bay_

_May 11, 2009_

_My dear Joey,_

_I've received your present _and note and you don't know how much it has touched my heart. You actually counted the time we spent together and the sailboat is sitting on my nightstand. Every night before I fall asleep I'll look at it and hopefully my dreams will be of you and me sailing away somewhere far away from Summer Bay! The only thing I would change on the boat is...instead of "CHARLIE FOREVER" I would baptize the boat "CHARLIE & JOEY FOREVER" it has such a nice ring to it!

I have so many things that I need to get done this week and work is a nightmare as of late. I'll be amazed if I can actually get the chance and do everything that I need to do, including getting my boat license. I'd like to take turns steering our dream boat! Why should you have all the fun! This letter is going to be short and sweet, but full of love as always!

Take care and when you are gazing up at the stars, think of me because, I'll be looking at them as well thinking of you as always!

I love you and I'm counting down the days (literally) until I see you again.

Love,

Charlie

P.S. Where are you heading to next?


	30. Chapter 30

Charlie was taking phone calls left and right, so many of the call were from people complaining about everything and anything, mostly about Angelo. She has had more than enough about this whole situation. If only she could find a way to solve this hand investigation, then Angelo would get his orders to leave Summer Bay. But unfortunately, the investigation was going rather slow. Not to mention that Irene's moment of insanity is going to prolong Angelo's stay. Either way Charlie was tired of being the referee, she wanted to punch Angelo in the face just as much as Tony, Martha, Watson and the whole town. Belle was the lucky one who got to at least slap him in the face, she did pay the price of landing herself behind bars for a few hours, but I'm sure she'd do it again in a heart beat if given the chance. Charlie looked at her watch, time wasn't going nearly fast enough for her, she decided to take a break and head to the Diner for a bite to eat, she could also use a breath of fresh air to clear her head a bit. Tomorrow she'd be back on a day shift and that would give her time in the evening to start taking her boat lessons. The good thing is that the police department will be paying for her license, praising Charlie for wanting to be extra prepared, the department figured it would be a good thing to have police officers who knew how to drive a boat, after all Summer Bay was right on the water.

Charlie waked in the Diner and she gave her order to Colleen who was, mumbling about the shark attack rumors.

"Here you go Senior Constable. Do you have any word on who the hand belongs to?" Inquired Colleen.

"I'm afraid not. We are still investigating. Hopefully we will be able to solve the mystery of the hand."

"Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed and if I hear anything that might be of help, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Colleen." Said Charlie, as she grabbed her sandwich and coffee and left the Diner.

She decided to eat her sandwich at the beach and catch the sunset. All the beautiful colours that painted the sky were absolutely breathtaking, the sky looked like it was dazzled with cotton candy and the sea was calm, reflecting the rays of the sun. She looked at her mobile and wrote Joey a text:

**I'm looking at the sunset, I hope you are too! How beautiful everything is...it would be better if you where here with me! XOXOXO**

She pressed send and off it went. To Charlie's surprise within a couple of minutes her mobile rang. It was Joey, a wide smile came across her face and she answered.

"Hello, my love!"

"Hello to you, too! I'm looking at the sunset too and I was just thinking of you when I got your message! It's so amazing how we are so deeply connected!"

"How are you and where are you now?" Asked a concerned Charlie.

"I'm fine, I'd be better with you by my side! We should be docking in Cairns, tomorrow morning, I'll probably have more of your letters waiting for me there. I can't wait to receive them! Did you get my parcel?"

"Yes! I absolutely love it! Did you actually find it with the name CHARLIE FOREVER? Or did you write that on it?" Asked Charlie.

"I swear I found it just like you received it! That's why I bought it immediately, without even thinking twice." Cheered Joey.

"Well, that made my day yesterday and I even had a dream that we went off sailing around the world together on our boat!"

"That's the kind of dream I have often, some how you and me, we're always on a boat sailing somewhere far away! Except that our boat is named CHARLIE & JOEY FOREVER!"

"Oh my God! Cried out Charlie.

"What's wrong?"

"You're just gonna have to wait till you receive my last letter!" Said Charlie, while laughing her ass off.

"Oh, please! Tell me now, I won't receive your last letter for a few days, come on what's so funny?"

"Believe me it's better if you wait and see for yourself." Still laughing.

"Alright, I'll be patient. Unfortunately, I have to go, I need to hose off the nets before it's totally dark. I love you and I'll see you in my dreams tonight!"

"I love you too, Joey, please be careful out there!"

"I will my love you be careful, too!"

Charlie brushed off the sand from her uniform and started to make her way back to the station. She kept looking out to sea, still smiling, Joey's sweet voice circling in her mind as the night slowly fell on Summer still had a few more hours of work left, but she was happy and serene. Joey's voice alone could carry her and lift her spirits like no one else could. When she got back to her office the amount of paperwork didn't bother her one bit, because in her heart and mind she was sailing off somewhere with Joey on their beautiful boat the _CHARLIE & JOEY FOREVER._


	31. Chapter 31

As Charlie was arriving home from her final night shift of the week, Ruby was just heading off to school with Jai in tow. Ruby mentioned that she had received a letter and it was on the kitchen table waiting for her, Ruby didn't say who it was from, but there was only one person who would be writing to her and that person was Joey! She picked up her pace, at this point you could say she sprinted towards the house. She quickly grabbed the letter and opened it, it was in deed from Joey.

_Middle of Nowhere_

_May 7th 2009_

_Dear Charlie,_

_I hope you are well and that life is treating you good. You don't know how happy your letters make me feel, they are like a bible for me. They make me feel loved and when I read them, I'm not as alone, because they remind me of how much you are a part of my life, of my heart. I have tons of work to keep me busy for the entire day, but the nights are long and the loneliness overwhelms me. I do have a hard time falling asleep at night, despite of how tired I am. To give myself some comfort I read your letters over and over, until I can't keep my eyes open anymore and finally I surrender to sleep. Once in a while I do have nightmares, they are mostly of drowning, ever since, ever since my last Robbo attack. I hope someday to be able to put all this behind me, I never want his evil face to be present in my head, thoughts or dreams, even if they are nightmares. I guess after the court case is over and done with I can finally lock it away in my mind somewhere, along with all the unpleasant events of my life and there are so many of them that "the unpleasant memory filing cabinet" is overflowing and in need of new filing space! I try not to bottle up everything inside of me and it's really hard, when you walked into my life I started to open up for the first time ever to another person and it did me a world of good. When I though I'd lost you, more than anything, I would miss your friendship, being able to open up and talk to you about anything and everything. I love you and adore you, but above all, having you as a friend, (correction), having you as my best friend is the best thing in the world. _

_Maybe that's why we have this strong connection, because we get and understand each other so well, it's like we don't need to talk and we know what we're each thinking. I've never had a connection to anyone like that before. Then, if you add in that you are the most beautiful woman that my eyes have ever seen, you're sweet, kind and caring, not to mention the most amazing lover in the world! So, you can't blame me for being such a mess, when I found out....I literally felt like the world had just crashed on my head. But now I feel alive again, I get to feel again, everything. I feel lucky to be given a second opportunity at happiness, at making sense out of a life that has always made no sense to begin with. I'm sorry for rambling on, but it's what I'm feeling right now, in the middle of the ocean, lonely and in need of a friend, in need of you. Don't get me wrong, I like the work I'm doing and the crew isn't bad, but I really don't know if I can go on much longer without you. I keep thinking of cutting my journey short and getting off at the next port and race home to you, but I hate the thought of quitting, of having people look down at me, saying " See, a girl couldn't cut it! Working out at sea is a man's job." _

_I love this world of boats, fish and the sea, it's the only thing I've ever been good at and it's the place I belong to the most. I've always been an awkward human being and the sea was the only friend I've ever had. It never judged me or ridiculed me, it never hurt me or hated me and during all my years of pain and loneliness, the sea has always given me the strength and courage to carry on in my little messed up life. When I was sixteen, thoughts of suicide were constantly present in my mind and just when it got to a point that I couldn't bare the pain any longer, I would run down to the beach and stare out to sea and I honestly heard the sea whisper words of encouragement to me, you must think I'm crazy, but as I listen to the waves, the wind that was blowing in my face, I found hope and faith that maybe one day things would be different, that one day I would find love and be loved. I stood there in bewilderment and believed in what the sea was telling me and then one day it came true, Charlie Buckton came into my life and my life finally had purpose, my heart was suddenly filled with love and I stopped feeling sorry for myself. That's why I'm out here in the middle of nowhere, being surrounded by the sea, my constant friend has helped me heal and has given me the strength and courage that I needed once again. I've never confessed that to anybody before, it was always a secret that I thought I would take to the grave with me. But with you I can be free to open up and reveal things that are ugly and dark about myself, that's how much I love you, because I'm not afraid of being judged by you. You love me for all that I am and I wonder at times what you see in me, I'm nothing but this mousy, flawed human being with so much emotional baggage that would scare anybody in their right mind. But you do love me and I consider myself a very luck girl, to have been blessed with such an amazing, beautiful, sweet, loving, caring and sexy woman!_

_I hope I haven't bored you to tears or upset you in anyway, but it feels good to let things out of one's system. It's very therapeutical, hopefully I'll have sweet dreams of you, instead of horrible nightmares. I definitely feel a lot less heavy, who knew that emotional baggage actually weighs! Be careful when you are in the line of duty and I'll be careful out here in the middle of nowhere, until the day I finally see you again!_

_Love,_

_Joey_

_P.S. Don't be jealous of the sea, as much as I love the sea, it can never give me all the thrills, emotions and love that you can!_

By the time Charlie finished reading the letter she was sobbing, the postmark was before her surprise visit in Brisbane and all this time, while Charlie was feeling sorry for herself, Joey was hurting even more than she was. Joey had all these traumas to overcome, not to mention Charlie's stupid affair with Hugo. Charlie knew that Joey had a very difficult upbringing, but to read how Joey coped with her pain, and learning about a very tough period in Joey's life, made Charlie feel sad that she couldn't be by Joey's side, to comfort her and love her. If Charlie would have know before hand, maybe she would have been more persistent on bringing Joey back to Summer Bay with her, but perhaps being out in the middle of nowhere was the best way for Joey to cope and heal with everything that has happened to her, the good, the bad and the very ugly. Charlie wiped her tears and kissed Joey's letter and went to her room to lie down for a bit. She stared at the sailboat and gently passed her fingers on the side of it and closed her eyes while she whispered to herself _"I love you, Joey."_


	32. Chapter 32

_***This chapter may contain a subject matter that may be disturbing to some of you, it deals with rape. Thank you all for your reviews!**_

Charlie woke up from her afternoon siesta with the images of Joey sitting alone somewhere contemplating suicide. Even though Joey was sixteen back then, she could see her face and she could actually feel the pain that was going through her, so vividly. Charlie didn't know Joey back then, but some how what Joey had revealed struck a far too familiar chord with her. Charlie got out of bed and paced around in her room, Joey's letter and all the pain that Joey was still dealing with made her restless, like a caged animal. Thinking of this has opened up Charlie's own painful memories, Charlie had thought that she had put all those dreadful memories away for good, but now they all came rushing back to her and she would have to deal with them all over again. But this time she wasn't alone she had Joey and a much more mature and understanding Ruby. As much as she tried to bury a painful past, somethings are bound to come back to haunt you in the present and future. She threw herself back to bed and tried to clear her mind, but it was useless, so she put on her workout cloths and headed to the gym.

She felt better as soon as she started her rigorous workout, her mind was focusing on her reps and she was actually able to clear her mind. After her workout she bumped into Tony who couldn't understand how Charlie could be working with Angelo, as though nothing had happened. Charlie felt that Tony was way out of line and as she tried to explain, she felt compelled to defend her actions and she stormed out of the gym before she said anything that might further aggravate the situation. She bumped into Rachel on her way back home and kind of apologized for the way she was about to find Tony, but she saw how worried Rachel was in dealing with Tony and his anger towards Angelo. Rachel thought that maybe Charlie could help him deal with it, as though Charlie needed other people's problems on top of her own, but out of kindness she agreed that she would do all she could. She adores Rachel and she couldn't say no to her even if she tried. Rachel has always been there for basically everybody in town, she was one of those people that you just couldn't say no to. Charlie went back home and took a long hot shower trying in vain to not let those images populate her mind, but they kept coming in heaps. She got dressed and headed to the Surf Club to chill out for a bit. She drank a few beers and grabbed a pool stick and started to play, not paying the slightest attention to the game at hand when Tony showed up and asked if they could talk. She said, of course and they got what they were dealing with off their chest. On top of Angelo, Charlie was doing her best to suppressed her own wrenching memories. She parted ways with Tony and took a long walk on the beach thinking that the best way to deal with this was to talk to somebody about it, her mind rushed immediately to Joey and it was to heavy of a subject to have a casual conversation over the phone, so she opted to write it in here daily letter to Joey in the hopes that she could be as understanding as she knew Joey could be.

As soon as she got home she called out for Ruby, but she was probably out with her friends. She made herself some coffee and went to her room to write Joey a letter. This time the letter would be a little different, it would be about something that she's been running away from for a long time and Joey would understand her better than anybody on the face of the world. She took a deep breath and stopped suppressing the memories from flooding her mind.

_Summer Bay_

_May 12, 2009_

_My dearest Joey,_

_I received your letter today and I feel so bad that you are dealing with so many things on your own. If I would have, received your letter before my visit I would have done my very best to bring you back to Summer Bay with me. Joey, thank you for trusting me enough to share your innermost thoughts and secrets with me. I'm with you and you have my love and support. If you only knew how difficult my teenage years were, you would also know how much emotional baggage I'm carrying around with me. I've just put up this massive wall around me in order to keep my past at bay. When you wrote that when you were sixteen, you were contemplating suicide, so was I. I was a fourteen at the time. My reasons might have been different than yours, but the thoughts of doing it were pretty much the same. I didn't have the sea whispering words of encouragement, I had Ruby's laughs and giggles to open up my eyes. When the pain got to a point that was beyond unbearable, I went over to her to kiss her goodbye and she looked up at me and grabbed me by my neck and smiled and laughed as she played with my hair and when she stopped giggling, she looked me straight in the eyes as though she was telling me not to do anything stupid. I grabbed her and gave her a great big hug and then I started to cry and I just held her close to me, she didn't cry nor fuss the whole time. She eventually fell asleep in my arms and I put her back in her crib and stared at her for what seemed like hours. _

_When I was thirteen, I went out with my friends to the cinema and although my father told me to call him when the movie was over, so that he could swing by and pick me up. I called several time at his office and the station told me that he got called into a crime scene. I called home and my mother wasn't there, so I decided to just walk on home by myself. I said bye to my friends and headed on home. As I past through the park, I had the creepy feeling that I was being watched, so I picked up my pace, but before I knew what hit me I was being dragged to a nearby bush and some horrible guy had already pinned me down, ripped my knickers off and then he rape me! I couldn't scream, because he had his filthy hand over my mouth, he was so much bigger than me that I couldn't free myself from his grip. I felt like a helpless rag doll. It seemed like he was rapping me for what felt like hours, but in reality it was five minutes, the longest five minutes of my life. When he'd finished with me I ran home as fast as I possibly could, I was afraid and worried about what dad would say, but nobody was home. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and started to wash myself from the dirt and filth that had plagued me, the water was so hot that it burned my skin, I washed myself from head to toe over and over again. It didn't help, because I still felt dirty and gross. I got dried up and changed into my pajamas and threw my self on my bed and cried like I never cried before. That day I think parts of me died, my childhood and innocence were destroyed, I would never be able to feel anything again. It was really late when mom and dad arrived, I only remember mom opening my bedroom door to make sure I was there, dad did the same thing a few hours later. That night I had the worst nightmare and I would continue to have nightmares for a very long time. The next day I woke and pretended as though nothing had happened, I didn't tell a soul about it, until four months later, when I discovered that I was pregnant and by that time it was to late to get an abortion. Dad totally freaked out when I told him and mom was shocked and sad that I didn't say something as soon as it had happened. To avoid a scandal mom and I went away to Melbourne, the excuse my dad told everyone we knew, was that we went to stay with a sick aunt, he also told everyone that mom was pregnant. Six months later we returned home with baby Ruby, mom kept telling me that it was the right thing to do, with dad being a very important detective and this was the only way I could have a normal childhood._

_A normal childhood, if only she knew that my childhood was gone and never to return. Dad kept telling me that it was in every-body's best interest to never tell a soul about this whole ordeal. If he only knew that it wasn't just an ordeal, it was a trauma, a life altering event! I had all this shame and hurt inside of me and all my parents did was cover it up with lies and deceit. I played along, as best as I could, but it was eating me up inside, everyday pieces of me were being consumed by, shame, guilt and hurt. One day I reached the boiling point and decided to put an end to all of it and that's when Ruby reached out and saved me in a way I never thought possible. After my darkest day, I said to myself that I would do all I can to prevent things like this from happening to other girls, I decided to join the police force and all through high school that's all I focused on and concentrated on. By that time, I had built such a brick wall around my heart and soul that I never let anyone in, until you came into my life and broke down the wall, with your tenderness and love you made me feel good about myself, like no one else ever could. You always put me up on a pedestal, now you must think really poorly of me. When you told me about your rape, I understood and felt all the pain that you were feeling and are still feeling today. I carry around with me the pain and shame of all the rape cases that I've dealt with since joining the police force. It doesn't get any easier, hearing these horror stories from young girls to elderly women, they all boil down to the same hurt, shame and loss, the loss of something good and pure in each and every single one of us, that some how we can never find again. _

_I'm telling you all of this because I trust you and I want to be able to share even my darkest secrets with you. I want for us not to have this so called emotional baggage, the more we open up and talk about it the more we free ourselves from all the hurt and suffering that we've had to over come. You are not alone, in your healing process, I'm right there with you healing my own heart and soul. Now that I've actually written it all down and shared it with you, I feel that the weight I've been dragging around for years is slowly lifting off my shoulders and it's an amazing feeling. Joey your love has only done wonders for me, because I'm just as scared, hurt and flawed as any other human being, the only thing I have going for me is your love. I'm scared of your reaction, but I know you'll be understanding. On a bright note this is the only major secret that I have, after that I'm pretty much a boring, down to Earth kind of a girl. Maybe, I should see a shrink, when you come back maybe we can get one of those deals two for the price of one. But jokes aside, you know very well that one day, I'm going to have to face Ruby with the truth, I don't know when and the though does torment me and I'm scared that I might loose her. When that day comes, you have no idea how much I'm going to need you to be by my side. I always thought of telling her after her schooling was over and done with, that way she can focus on her studies and enjoying a normal life, something I never had. After college, she should know the truth, but then I want her to be happy and positive about her future..._

_There you have it, your girlfriend is a mess! But, I'm a mess who loves you very much. Please, come home soon, I know I'm being selfish, but I really do need you just as much as you need me. We're in desperate need of each other._

_I love you,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. I'm so scared._

Charlie was trembling when she put the letter in the envelope and headed out to mail it. She was having second thoughts all the way to the mailbox, but it was the right thing to do and she had to start taking the first steps in dealing with her own emotional baggage. She opened the slot and dropped the letter in, Joey should be receiving it within a weeks time. She was feeling a little dizzy, after letting out all the skeletons from her closet, that she was really looking forward in taking her first boat lesson, the distractions couldn't come at a better time.


	33. Chapter 33

The sea had a calm and peaceful effect on Charlie as she made her way to the wharf to take her first boating lesson. She kind of felt as though she was betraying Joey. After all she did enjoy every minute of that afternoon together, until Charlie freaked out and ran away as fast as she could. Charlie was to meet up with Freddie, an old friend of Alf that after retirement as a sea captain, decided to give lessons in order to avoid the boredom that comes with retirement. As she saw the Forward Lady, the name of Freddie's boat she couldn't help but smile, at the thought of getting her license and impressing the hell out of Joey. Besides, she was in a desperate need of distraction. Her heart was still caught in her throat after mailing out that letter. Pretty soon she would surely be hearing from Joey and she didn't know how Joey would react, but deep inside her heart she knew that Joey would understand her.

"Good afternoon, little lady!" Yelled out Freddie with a raspy deep voice.

"Good afternoon to you too, captain Freddie!" Said a smiling Charlie as she made her way onto the boat.

"Are you ready to discover all the secrets of the sea?" Said Freddie, as he gave Charlie a wink.

Charlie thought to herself what secrets the sea might reveal to her and Joey's face popped into her mind, sitting on a beach and spilling her fears, sorrow and pain into the vastness that is the sea. She wondered if she could perhaps hear the words of encouragement, wisdom and comfort that Joey hears. She wanted more than anything be able to enter the secret society that very few people on Earth get accepted in, the society of the sea, ocean and everything that's good and pure on Earth, just like Joey. That way they would have one more thing that would make their bond even stronger, if that was at all sea will soon trust and accept, Charlie of that she was certain.

"I sure am! I've been looking forward to this for a while."

"Then let's get the the Forward Lady out into the deep blue sea. She's been impatiently waiting to get back out there!"

"Has business been that bad?" Said a worried Charlie.

"It sure has been, with all the shark attack rumors!"

"Well, I won't let the image of Jaws distract me from my lesson, I really want to master everything there is to learn about boating."

"That's just what I want to hear."

As the captain showed Charlie and explained to her all the nautical instruments, gadgets and showed her every compartment of the boat, Charlie's mind always wondered off to Joeyland. At one point she was smelling the smell of the fuel and bursted out laughing out loud, captain Freddie remained clueless as to why all of sudden Charlie laughed her pretty little head off. The afternoon went smoothly and the captain complemented Charlie on being such a quick learner, she couldn't let the captain know that she had taken a private lesson once before. In a couple of weeks she should have her license. Charlie was pretty sad to see the hour go by so quickly, she wished she could have stayed out longer and even told captain Freddie if the next lesson could be a two hour long one. To his delight captain Freddie agreed.

"Captain, I've had such a great time and thank you so much for being patient with me. I really do appreciate it."

"It was a total pleasure and I'll see you in a couple of days."

Charlie took the long way home and walked along the beach, as soon as she spotted her usual place she sat down and stare out to sea. She pulled out her mobile and text Joey a message!

**LOVE, I NOW UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LOVE BEING OUT IN THE WATER. THE SMELL OF FUEL NOT SO MUCH, BUT EVERYTHING ELSE IS AMAZING! I LOVE YOU XOXOX**

Charlie waited a few minutes, but no reply came from Joey. Joey must be in an out of reach area, a bit disappointed Charlie decided to head to the Diner and get a bite to eat. At the Diner she bumped into Ruby and Xavier, who invited her to join them at their table. She placed her order at the counter and sat with them. As she looked at Ruby, she couldn't help but wonder what she would do the day she finds out about the life of deceit she has been living in, thanks in part to her father, mother and sister, not to mention Morag and pretty soon Joey. All of the sudden Charlie's heart felt very heavy and when she looked at Ruby she couldn't help but tear up a bit. Ruby asked her what was wrong and Charlie answered that she was missing Joey a lot after taking her first boating lesson.

"Ah Charlie! When did you become such a hopeless sentemental fool?" Smirked Ruby.

"Well, blame it on the power of love." Smiled Charlie.

Charlie's order arrived and she was happy that it wasn't a sandwich, that's about all she's been eating lately. Her lasagna came bubbling out of the oven and she couldn't wait to dig in. Seeing Ruby happy took away all the painful thoughts that were swimming in her mind. They enjoyed their meals and Charlie headed on home. As soon as she arrived, she heard her mobile ring and noticed that Joey had sent her a message.

**SEE...WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?! IF YOU STILL DON'T LIKE THE SMELL OF THE FUEL...IT'S A WEIRD THING AND I'M PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON WHO ENJOYS THAT SMELL =P**

**I WISH I WAS THE ONE GIVING YOU THE LESSONS...WITH ME THE BREAKS WOULD BE MORE PLEASURABLE!!! I LOVE YOU TOO XOXOX**

Charlie had a huge grin on her face as soon as she read the message. She thought of calling Joey, but decided not to. If she heard Joey's voice she would crack and tell her about the letter, so she thought she'd wait until it wasn't as present in her mind. Alone in the house, Charlie started to feel a bit restless again and decided to occupy her mind with something, so before the bank closed, she decided to see about a mortgage load. All the paperwork that came with that would definitely occupy her mind and give her a nosebleed to go along with it. She wanted to know what kind of a home she could built for Ruby and Joey and that made the dreadful task a bit easier. While she drove to the bank, she had daydreams of herself in the near future, coming home after a long day at work and seeing Joey in the kitchen, with an apron, making her now famous _fishy soupy thing _that Ruby loves so much. That image was soon clouded by the rapist that attacked her. This time around she could clearly see his face. After years of blocking his face, she could now see him as though the assault happened yesterday.

Charlie made a huge U-turn and headed to the police station instead of the bank, she wanted to look at all the solved and unsolved rape cases of the past two decades or so and see if she sees the monster that attacked her so many years ago. Deep inside her, she wanted the monster to be somewhere rotting in jail, hopefully someone was braver than she was and stepped forward to convicted him of the horrible crimes he committed and locked him up for good. Charlie, opening up to Joey was the first step, putting closure to the her own personal rape was the second step. She also convinced herself to practice what she preaches, she was very tired of feeling like a hypocrite. The more scum that's removed from the streets the better the world would be. She walked into her office, everybody surprised that she was in on her scheduled day off. Charlie told Watson and Hogan to pretend that she wasn't there, she didn't want any interruptions. She sat at her desk and started to do the unpleasant, but necessary research into her past and hopefully clearing her past will pave the way for a peaceful and serene future.


	34. Chapter 34

**_I apologize for the delay...it's been a crazy week at work, therefore little time for anything outside work. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;D _**

Case after case, Charlie kept on digging for the guy that caused her so much pain. She couldn't believe how many unsolved cases were still out there pending. City after city, town after town, Charlie kept looking for the son of a bitch. She needed to take a break, because after a while all the scum of the Earth started to look alike. She approached the window of her office, and as she looked outside, she noticed that life outside the station was carrying on as normal. What is normal anyway? Looking at the people passing on by, she wondered how many of them were dealing with their own personal drama, haunting past and deeply kept secrets. She knew that for today that would be enough digging around, but tomorrow she would keep on looking at more scum in the hopes she finds the one that stole her innocence and changed the course of her life forever.

"Hey Charlie, is there anything I can help you with?" Said Watson, as she poked her head inside of Charlie's office.

"Thanks, Georgina, but I'm just looking through some old case files. Trying to find out something that might help strengthen Joey's court case."

"Joey's got a solid case. I wouldn't worry, if I were you. Robbo, will be locked away for a very long time!" Watson gave an encouraging smile and left Charlie behind the mountain of binders that Charlie has been busy looking at.

As she logged off the computer, Charlie wondered if she was looking for a needle in a haystack. She reassured herself that it was the right thing to do, in order to put some closure and get a grasp on a past that she has been running away from ever since that tragic day. It was obviously too late to head over to the bank, so instead of going home and feel restless and nervous she decided to go and catch the sunset and think happy, positive and loving thoughts of Joey and maybe she would give her a call, knowing very well how soothing the soft, loving sound of Joey's voice made her feel. Walking up the beach, she spotted her usual spot and sat on the warm sand and took a deep breath as she started to gaze out to the sea. She took out her mobile and pressed Joey's speed dial number and waited for Joey to pick up.

"Hello, my love! I was just thinking of you and you read my mind, again." How do you do that?" Asked a cheerful Joey.

"My heart kept telling me that it was in a dire need to hear your voice again and it wouldn't give me peace until it heard it."

"Well, I hope I've managed to make your heart happy!"

"You sure have, love." Said Charlie with a heavy sigh.

"Is everything alright, you're voice sounds a bit strained?"

"I'm just missing you so much. Have you received any more of my letters?" Asked Charlie.

"No, I was bit disappointed when we arrived at Cairns and there wasn't a single letter from you. It's what I look forward the most when I arrive on dry land." Said a sadden Joey.

"Well, I'm sure you are going to get a bunch on your next port stop. By the way...where are you heading to next?"

"Am I to have a surprise visit from you again?" Ask Joey with a seductive tone in her voice.

"It depends on where your next destination is!"

"At the moment they haven't told us yet, but I hope we start heading south again, that way we start approaching Summer Bay and therefore I start getting closer and closer to you!"

"If you only knew all the things I'm going to do to you when I see you again!" Replied Charlie with a malicious tone in her voice.

"Well, I can't wait to be handcuffed to the post of your bed and let you have your way with me!"

"Handcuffed? Now that's an idea. I'll frisk you, then I'll arrest you and you will be detained for days in the confine of my room! Enjoy your freedom and liberty now, missy."

"Wow, a fantasy come true! Make sure you are wearing your police uniform!" Ha ha ha said a very happy Joey.

"For sure!"

"I'm sorry to say that I have to get back to work, my face is as red as a tomatoe, I hope my mates, won't tease me about it!" Said a blushing Joey.

"Give them hell, if they do!"

"One thing is for sure, I will have such sweet dreams tonight!"

"Me too, love."

"I love you and it won't be long till you are in my arms again and that little fantasy of ours will become reality." Said a very exuberant Joey.

"I love you, too and take care."

"Bye love."

Charlie had a smile that was shinning brighter than the sun that was setting in the horizon. Joey can always make her forget her worries and lift her to a higher ground, no matter what her problems are or how big they might be Joey was the cure for whatever ailment Charlie was facing. Charlie remained at the beach till the sun was no longer in the sky and the moon started to make it's dominance in the evening sky. At that point Charlie thought on heading home and fixing a nice dinner for everybody home, that would distract her enough and afterwards a nice hot bath and Joey in her dreams would round off the end to a very emotional kind of day.


	35. Chapter 35

In the middle of the night Charlie heard a knock on her door, at first she thought she was hearing things, but as she heard it again she got up from bed and opened her bedroom door. Standing in front of her door was a drenched and crying Joey.

"I came as soon as I got your letter" said Joey.

At that point Charlie's eyes started to tear up and all she could manage to say, as her voice was trapped inside her throat was:

"Do you still love me?"

Joey made her way into the bedroom and grabbed Charlie by the waist and kissed her hard on the lips. It was a kiss that expressed more things than words ever could, it was a kiss that eased their pain and communicated to one another just how much love there is in their hearts for one another. Joey and Charlie continued to kiss hungrily and passionately for what seemed like forever. Their tongues entwined with one another, as they both have longed for this exact moment in time. At one point when Joey's wet clothes wear clinging to Charlie's nightgown, Charlie suggested that she get out of them before she catches a cold. Joey closed the door behind her and without hesitation, Charlie pulled off her shirt as Joey started to unbutton her jeans.

"You are shivering." said Charlie.

"I guess you are going to have to warm me up in your bed" blushed Joey.

Charlie took a moment to look at Joey and her beautiful naked body, as she removed her nightgown, she approached Joey who was still trembling in front of her. She held Joey tight to her own body, she rubbed her hands on Joey's back in the hopes that the friction would start to warm Joey up. The two girls were naked embracing one another without saying a word, they knew exactly what they needed right now, therefore words were pointless and unnecessary at the moment. At that point Charlie couldn't hold back her tears any longer and Joey felt them on her shoulder. On feeling her tears, Joey tilted Charlie's chin and kissed her tears one by one and slowly gave her tender kisses starting from her neck and working her way to her breathtaking breasts. All Charlie could do was moan in pleasure as Joey's tongue and gentle touches were making her body go on fire.

"Oh, Joey. You don't know how much I've needed you!" Whispered Charlie.

"Me too, love" Answered Joey.

Charlie took Joey by the hand and lead her to her bed, they both fell on the bed and this time, Charlie was the one that started to plant sweet, tender, loving kisses on Joey's neck as she worked her way south on Joey's body. Joey's scent was arousing her to no end and her touches kept unleashing the animal inside of Charlie. What started out as a soft and tender love making session ended up in a hungry, ravaging, urgent need to satisfy love making session. Charlie worked her magic with her tongue as she devoured Joey's clitoris, all Joey could do was moan in pleasure trying not to scream, but somehow that was impossible to do. The storm outside picked up and this helped the girls really go wild, without the fear of waking the house up. Charlie's screams were even louder than Joey's, as Joey penetrated Charlie and made her come on more occasions than one. Legs intertwined with one another, hands touching, penetrating and caressing each other. Tongues satisfying their need on all levels and kisses that spoke volumes, their love making fest continued throughout the night.

All of the sudden Charlie's mobile started to ring and she was more than a little annoyed at the fact that someone is interrupting the most amazing night of her life. As she fumbles her hand onto her nightstand she reluctantly picks up.

"Charlie Buckton, speaking...:is this an emergency? Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. Bad news love, I have to..."

Charlie looked around her room for Joey and she was no where to be found. Charlie couldn't believe that it was all a dream. She was dreaming, but still not believing that it was a dream she looked on the floor for Joey's wet clothes and nothing was on the floor except for her slippers and she noticed that she was wearing her nightgown. As soon as the reality settled with her, she took a deep breath and got out of bed and looked herself in the mirror, she was doing her very best to fight off the tears that were definitelystarting to build up. She went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face over and over, until the tears came flooding down her face and there was nothing she could do about it. As she calmed herself down, she went back to her bedroom and started to put on her uniform, she wished she could go back to sleep and be next to Joey, she wished she could close her eyes and have Joey in her arms again. But that was going to have to wait, she wanted now more than ever for Joey to receive the letter. Joey would understand and hopefully rush back to her. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time, to see if she had pulled herself together, the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of her colleagues.


End file.
